


When the friends become in enemies

by cloe2gs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlín era mago, ahora todos lo saben; pero ya no importa porque el Rey le mando ejecutar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Morgana le ponga las manos encima a un huevo de dragón? ¿Qué podrán hacer para luchar contra ella cuando el único que podía ayudarles era alguien que ya no está con ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU de la 4º temporada. La historia empieza al final de la 3º y se reescribe la 4º, aun así hay spoilers porque he tomado muchas cosas que ocurren en la 4º temporada y las he adaptado a la historia

Nunca pensó que sería así, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se lo había imaginado. Lo había hecho, muchas veces, más veces de las que se atrevería a reconocer. Su mente había creado muchos escenarios y reacciones diferentes, y más veces de las que quiere reconocer, Arthur se enfadaba o le gritaba; pero al final no importaba porque acababa perdonándole, comprendiendo que todas las mentiras y engaños las había hecho para protegerle. Sólo una vez, al poco de conocerle, soñó que acababa en una de las mazmorras del castillo esperando su ejecución; sólo lo había pensado una vez, una única vez, le entristecía que fuera precisamente eso lo que le fuera a ocurrir.

En la soledad de su celda tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, en realidad no hay nada más que pueda hacer. No tiene ninguna visita con la que hablar, el Rey las ha prohibido, ni nada que ver, las vistas a través de los barrotes son siempre las mismas. Su cabeza le da vueltas a lo sucedido, recuerda los hechos una y otra vez intentando descubrir algo nuevo, pensando en cualquier idea que pudo haber tenido y que hubiera hecho que las cosas fueran diferentes. No se le ocurre nada, por mucho que pensé en ello seguiría actuando como lo hizo, no se arrepiente de ello y de estar en las mismas circunstancias sabe que lo volvería a hacer.

_Morgause había caído y Morgana había enloquecido de la rabia. Su magia descontrolada hacía temblar el suelo y el castillo parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, un hechizo para desmayarla pero ella estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para que surtiera efecto. Lo único que consiguió su pobre intento de detenerla fue que se girase aun más furiosa, si es que eso era posible, y le lanzase volando fuera de la habitación. Estaba tirado en el suelo, en medio del pasillo, aturdido por la fuerza del impacto. Morgana se puso de pie y levanto su mano, una bola de fuego se formo en ella y la lanzo contra él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de darse cuenta de que Arthur y el Rey y algunos de los caballeros venían corriendo por el pasillo y que lo estaban viendo todo. No pudo esconderse, ni esquivarlo, así que hizo lo único que le mantendría con vida._

_Lanzo su hechizo y se descubrió como mago._

_Su magia había actuado por instinto, sin levantar la mano había congelado la bola de fuego en el aire, la primera y las que la habían seguido y de las que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Sus ojos dorados parecían oro líquido y su boca pronuncio un hechizo que no recuerda haber leído nunca. El suelo dejo de temblar; pero las losas del suelo comenzaron a flotar por la habitación, también las armaduras y el poco mobiliario que quedaba, Lancelot, Gaius, Morgause y Morgana también lo hicieron. La hechicera parecía aterrorizada por la muestra de poder y cuando Merlín dejo de hablar una luz lleno la sala cegándoles a todos._

_Cuando salió de su inconsciencia estaba ya en las mazmorras con un grillete en el tobillo, habiéndosele encontrado culpable de practicar brujería y esperando al verdugo._

Hace seis días de todo aquello. Seis largos días de los que cuatro los ha pasado inconsciente. Gaius vino cuando despertó para revisarle y le contó lo que no sabía pero que ya se imaginaba. El Rey le había condenado y si seguía vivo era únicamente porque las labores de reconstrucción estaban durando más de lo esperado. Así que ahí estaba, esperando a que tuvieran tiempo de cortarle la cabeza o quemarle en la hoguera o cualquiera que fuera el destino que habían preparado para él. Porque a pesar de los servicios prestados al reino, de su lealtad al Rey, a Arthur y a todo Camelot, iba a morir. Ojala pudiera decir que eso era lo que más le dolía, su muerte inminente; pero mentiría, no se puede comparar al vacio que siente, al sentimiento de traición que le embarga cuando piensa en Arthur, en que no ha sido capaz de decir ni una palabra en su nombre, no ha pedido clemencia por él, ni siquiera se ha tomado el tiempo de bajar a verle ¿Acaso no habían sido amigos? ¿No había cuidado de él?... ¿En tan poca estima le tenia que no iba a mover ni un dedo para evitar su muerte? Sus gritos y maldiciones no le hubieran dolido tanto como su indiferencia. Al parecer todo lo que había hecho por él, todo lo que había sacrificado, las cosas que había abandonado, las personas a las que había amado y que habían muerto por Camelot como Freya o su padre... al parecer ninguna de esas cosas significaban algo para el príncipe de Camelot. Ni uno sólo de sus sacrificios se merecía un segundo de su tiempo.

El ruido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras de piedras le saca de sus pensamientos. Lleva días sin ver a nadie que no sean sus dos carceleros y ellos no se han movido de su posición así que no son los causantes. El culpable es Gaius con su pasos rápidos y su túnica del color del vino, parece haber envejecido varios años desde la última vez que le vio, y eso fue sólo hace un par de días; tiene más arrugas y orejas, se le ve cansado y eso hace que Merlín se preocupe, no puede evitarlo, Gaius es lo más cercano a un padre que Merlín ha tenido nunca.

―Gaius ¿estás bien? Pareces cansado.

Gaius se detiene y le mira de esa manera que hace a veces, cuando Merlín le sorprende y le desespera a partes iguales. Luego niega con la cabeza y se apoya en los barrotes de la celda.

―No te preocupes por mi muchacho. No soy yo el que está encerrado. Intente bajar antes pero el Rey me lo prohibió. Nadie puede bajar a las mazmorras más que él, puede que Arthur pueda; pero no lo sé. ¿Ha bajado?

Merlín niega con la cabeza y se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos. 

―No ha bajado nadie. Eres el primero y creo que serás el último.  
―Gwain lo intentó el otro día ―le dice el galeno en un intento de animarle―. Intentó que le dejaran traerte la comida. No sé qué paso exactamente; pero tuve que tratar a Sir Elyan por una conmoción y Sir Percival tenía un buen corte en un brazo.  
―Gwain es impulsivo.  
―Algún día conseguirá que le maten. Pero dejemos de hablar de él. ¿Tú cómo estás? ―le pregunta Gaius mostrando su preocupación.

Merlín alza las muñecas y hace que las cadenas que las aprisionan tintineen.

―Podría quitármelas si quisiera; pero no creo que eso le hiciera mucha gracia al Rey.  
―No, no lo haría. Sólo empeoraría las cosas para ti.  
―No creo que puedan ponerse mucho peor ya, Gaius ―responde Merlín con una triste sonrisa.

Gaius se humedece los labios con la lengua dándose unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Él sí sabe como podrían ponerse las cosas peor, lo ha visto. Al Rey cegado por su odio a la magia. Su odio por la magia se ha intensificado con los años, más aun desde la traición de Morgana. Merlín sólo es el pobre muchacho que pagará los pecados de la hija, porque su magia es un recordatorio de la de su hija, la que le traiciono e intento asesinarle. Las cosas pueden ponerse peor; pero no cree que Merlín tenga que saberlo. 

―Aun hay tiempo, muchacho. Podría volver a intentar hablar con el Rey.

No lo dice muy convencido, Merlín lo nota en el tono dubitativo de su voz, en la forma en la que intenta centrar sus ojos en los de él; pero termina evitándolos sin llegar a hacer nunca contacto. Merlín no puede más que dejar salir una pobre y amarga risa que resuena en su celda. Nada se puede hacer. 

―No malgastes saliva. Los dos sabemos que no hay nada que hacer.  
―Arthur podría...  
―A Arthur ya no le interesa nada de lo que me pase.

El tono de Merlín es frio cuando menciona al príncipe. Si este hubiera haber querido hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho, que siga en esa celda implica que al rubio ya no le importa lo que le pase, que después de todos los años de lealtad y sacrificio, el que tenga magia importa más que nada. Gaius nota la forma en la que lo dice y entiende las palabras que su joven aprendiz no ha dicho, las que se quedan en el aire y han cruzado su mente. Así que asiente con la cabeza en silencio y lo deja estar.

―¿Has avisado a mi madre?  
―No ―Gaius niega con la cabeza mientras lo dice―. Como la magia es hereditaria no quería ponerla en peligro.  
―Gracias. No quería que lo viese.

Oyen un ruido de puertas abriéndose y pasos que bajan las escaleras de piedra a sus espaldas. Cuando se giran para mirar en esa dirección ven a Percival y Lancelot bajando por ella, con las capas rojas que les distingue como caballeros de Camelot y su cota de malla brillante. Merlín no puede evitar cierta envidia al verles. Por sus servicios al reino el Rey les ha permitido seguir siendo caballeros, concediéndoles honor y un titulo. A él le ha encerrado en una mazmorra y condenado a muerte. La vida no es justa.

―Gaius deberías subir y mirar a Gwain. Le hemos dejado inconsciente en tus aposentos.

El galeno mira a su aprendiz, en su mirada se refleja la duda, no quiere dejarle solo en el que puede que sea uno de los últimos días de su vida, pero tampoco puede desatender sus deberes. Merlín entiende sus dudas y le sonríe para que se marche tranquilo. Percival pone una mano en el hombro del anciano y le acompaña escaleras arriba. Lancelot no sube con ellos, se queda de pie, inmóvil junto a la celda del moreno esperando en silencio a que los otros terminen de subir y sus pasos dejen de oírse.

―¿Que le ha pasado a Gwain?  
― Percival le dejo inconsciente. Intentaba volver a liberarte por la fuerza y no tuvimos más remedio ― le explica apoyándose contra los barrotes de la celda. Por unos segundos Merlín se siente feliz de tener al menos la lealtad incondicional de alguien que no sea Gaius―. Tuvo suerte de que nos atacara a Percival, a León y a mí. Cualquier otro le habría llevado ante el Rey y después de la que monto la otra vez no creo que este volviera a permitirle a Arthur elegir su castigo.  
―Gracias por no entregarle. Gwain puede ser muy impulsivo y rara vez piensa antes de actuar, pero tiene buenas intenciones.   
―Si me lo hubiera encontrado yo solo le habría dejado hacerlo, incluso le habría ayudado; pero con Sir León y Percival por allí...  
―No podías arriesgarte. Has actuado bien.   
―Pero hacia lo correcto. No deberías estar encerrado aquí como un sucio ladrón o un asesino, no después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos, por Arthur, por Camelot, por el mismo Rey. Si no fuera por ti muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí, yo no estaría aquí, te debemos la vida y así es como te la pagamos.  
―Esas veces... ―Merlín deja de hablar y se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos― Sólo hice lo que había que hacer.  
―Hiciste más de lo que se esperaba, de lo que nadie te habría pedido que hicieras y lo sabes ―Lancelot acerca la cabeza a los barrotes y baja la voz para que nadie que no sea el joven brujo pueda oír lo que tiene que decir a continuación―. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Una palabra y buscare a Gwain, robaremos unos caballos y escaparemos de aquí, para cuando se den cuenta estaremos lejos de aquí, tan lejos que nunca nos encontraran. Sólo tienes que decirlo y lo hare.

Merlín le sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Sabe que el otro lo dice en serio, Lancelot es un hombre de honor, mucho más honorable que algunos de los caballeros que Merlín a visto desde que está al servicio del Rey; sabe que por ese honor si se lo pide el otro le ayudara a escapar, que lo dejara todo, el sueño de su vida de ser caballero, sus amigos, a Gwen y que le seguirá a donde quiera que vaya; pero Merlín no se lo pedirá, no podría vivir sabiendo que le arrebato su felicidad y todo por lo que había luchado. Con un nudo en la garganta se gira hacia el montón de paja en el que duerme y se deja caer sobre él.

―Deberías marcharte ya. Cuida de Gwain, alguien tiene que evitar que se meta en líos.

*************

Gwain está sentado en la dura cama que en su día perteneció a Merlín. Tiene la vista fija en el pañuelo rojo que sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos, el que tiene envuelto alrededor de sus puños, que está arrugado y empieza a decolorarse; lo único que le queda de su mejor amigo, del que durante mucho tiempo fue su único amigo.

Merlín ha muerto. Eso le han dicho. Dicen que intento escapar con su magia y provocó un derrumbamiento en las mazmorras, que el techo se le cayó encima y murió entre los escombros. No le dejaron verle antes de que el Rey le mandase quemar, como si temiera que de no hacerlo su magia fuera a escapar y a meterse en el cuerpo de otra persona. Gritó, peleó e intentó escabullirse en la noche... todo fue en vano, no consiguió ver el cuerpo. Gaius intentó consolarle, diciéndole que era mejor que no le viera, que estaba demasiado magullado y deformado como para que pudiera reconocerle, que el cuerpo que sacaron de los escombros no se parecía en nada al muchacho alegre y desgarbado que había conocido, que era mejor que le recordase como era cuando aún estaba vivo, el muchacho torpe y servicial, alegre y despistado que había sido. Aun así desearía poder haberle visto una última vez, ver sus grandes ojos azules y su sonrisa amable, haber hablado con él y preguntarle por qué nunca se lo conto, por qué no le hablo de su magia...

Un mago.

Gwain ríe tristemente al pensar en ello. El torpe e inocente Merlín un poderoso hechicero. Él que no podía acabar con sus quehaceres diarios con el poder de destruir ejércitos entre sus dedos. Claro que eso hacía que muchas cosas tuvieran sentido, la forma en la que siempre habían escapado con vida cuando todo parecía estar en su contra, las cosas raras que algunas personas decían a su alrededor, que con lo torpe que era hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo con todos sus miembros intactos... Al final, por mucha que fuera su magia, ésta no había conseguido salvarle la vida.

El caballero se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor, recordando todas las veces que estuvo entre esas paredes con su mejor amigo, las risas que se habían dado sentados en la cama de la que se acababa de levantar, las charlas sobre mujeres que hacían que el otro siempre se sonrojara... iba a echarle tanto de menos. Se sube al baúl que hay bajo la ventana y mira al exterior. Nada ha cambiado. Es como si la muerte de Merlín no hubiera importado, pero lo ha hecho, a él le ha afectado tanto que el pecho le duele y a veces, cuando se olvida de que ha muerto, se gira para decirle algo y entonces lo recuerda de golpe, esas veces, le cuesta respirar y desea dejarse caer en un rincón y no volver a moverse. Nadie más parece notarlo, puede que Lancelot sepa cómo se siente; pero Gwen le ayuda a sobrellevar su perdida. Afuera los aldeanos recorren las calles del mercado, los niños juegan con sus espadas de madera entre risas fingiendo ser caballeros del Rey mientras los auténticos caballeros se entrenan bajo la mano dura de Arthur sin descanso. Él debería estar allí, luchando contra Sir León, riendo con Percival o distrayendo a Elyan para que mirase con él a las criadas del castillo, sacando de quicio a Arthur o hablando con... hablando con Merlín.

La verdad vuelve a caer sobre él como una losa.

Merlín ha muerto.

Nada queda ya para él en Camelot, y aunque lo hubiera nunca podría servir al Rey que condeno a muerte a su amigo. Nada hay por lo que merezca la pena quedarse.

*************

Gwen camina en silencio junto a Lancelot por la calle del mercado, el joven se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa al final su jornada y ella había estado más que encantada. Desde su vuelta a Camelot había vuelto a recordar porque había estado enamorada de él y los sentimientos que creía tener olvidados habían resurgido con fuerza, amplificándose hasta el punto de eclipsar al amor imposible que sentía por el futuro Rey, que desde la muerte de Merlín se había vuelto más frio y distante. Pero el paseo no ha resultado ser como ella había esperado. Lancelot, aunque tan educado como siempre, parece distraído y camina a su lado en silencio. Gwen le mira de reojo, quiere decir algo, preguntarle qué le pasa; pero no se atreve, la muerte de Merlín aun hace mella en ellos. Antes de que se dé cuenta han llegado a su casa y ella se detiene; pero Lancelot, absorto en sus pensamientos sigue caminando hasta que ella le sujeta del brazo y él parece volver a la realidad.

―¿Estás bien? 

Lancelot cierra los ojos y se frota el entrecejo con cansancio.

―Lo siento. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Me temo que no he sido una buena compañía.  
―No pasa nada ―le dice ella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. ¿Me cuentas que es lo que te tiene tan ausente?  
―Es Gwain, él... ha huido.  
―¿Cómo? ― le pregunta ella sin creer lo que oye― ¿Cuándo?... Espera, espera, entremos, te preparo un té y me lo cuentas todo.

Lancelot sonríe al verla girase con rapidez y abrir la puerta de la pequeña casa en la que vive. Entra tras ella y se sienta en la silla mirándola ir de un lado para otro buscando la tetera y un par de tazas. Es tan guapa que no se cree la suerte que tiene de poder estar a su lado. El agua comienza a hervir y tras echar unas hierbas en la tetera la joven se sienta frente a él.

―Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo.  
―No hay mucho que contar. No se presento al entrenamiento, pero nadie se preocupo, está faltando mucho últimamente desde... ya sabes ― Gwen asiente, lo sabe, la muerte de Merlín, no hace falta que lo diga―. Parece ser que al acabar Arthur fue a sus aposentos y no le encontró allí, así que en la comida nos pregunto por él. Gracias ―dice cuando la joven le entrega la taza con el liquido caliente―. Uno de los chicos que estaba de guardia en la entrada le oyó y dijo que le había visto marcharse a media mañana con su caballo, que al principio no le había reconocido porque no llevaba la ropa de caballero, pero que sin duda era él.  
―¿Estáis seguros de que era él?  
―Sí.  
―¿Y se sabe cuándo volverá?

Lancelot baja la vista a su taza y la gira un poco sin apartar la mirada de ella, respira hondo y reuniendo valor vuelve a centrar sus ojos en los marranos de la joven que está sentada frente a él.

―No va a volver.  
―¿Cómo que no va a volver? Tiene que volver, este es su sitio, aquí están sus amigos.

Lancelot niega con la cabeza y le agarra la mano sobre la mesa.

―Encontramos su traje y una nota en la cama de Merlín. Gaius lo encontró tras la comida. Decía que se iba y que no pensaba volver, que no podía servir a un Rey capaz de matar a inocentes sólo por haber nacido con magia, una cosa que no podían controlar. Y que tampoco podía luchar junto a unos hombres que habían dejado que sentenciasen a muerte a Merlín por haber usado su magia para salvarles la vida.   
―Supongo que no volveremos a verle.  
―No… no creo que lo hagamos.

*************

Han pasado meses desde que dejó Camelot y Gwain no ha parado de vagar desde entonces. Va de taberna en taberna, de pueblo en pueblo y de cama en cama, ha atravesado bosques, cruzado ríos y galopado por praderas que parecían no tener fin... no se detiene en ningún sitio más de un par de días, el tiempo justo para hacer algún pequeño trabajillo con el que conseguir un par de monedas y abastecerse de provisiones, se emborracha en las tabernas y juegas con hombres de los que no conoce su nombre, a veces termina con unas cuantas monedas nuevas en los bolsillos y otras huyendo tras perder más dinero del que tiene y beber más de lo que puede permitirse pagar.

Se baja del caballo junto a un arrollo de agua cristalina y tranquila en el que busca refrescarse y rellenar su bolsa de agua. Es un sitio tranquilo y piensa que a Merlín le gustaría, con su agua clara, la brisa que refresca el ambiente ligeramente, los árboles frondosos bajo cuya sombra puede sentarse a comer, el canto de los pájaros... Entonces un grito lo cambia todo. Un grito desgarrador que rompe la burbuja de paz en la que se había sumergido.

Gwain coge su espada y sale corriendo al interior del bosque dejándose guiar por los gritos de terror que cada vez oye más cerca. La que grita es una joven pelirroja que patalea desde el suelo intentando deshacerse del hombre que, sentado sobre su cintura, la retiene contra el suelo. No son los únicos en la escena. Hay otros dos hombres que retienen a unos niños pequeños, no deben de tener más de 7 u 8 años, y que lloran desconsolados sin terminar de entender lo que está sucediendo, a sus pies hay un joven de pelo castaño, no mucho mayor que la chica, está desmayado y su brazo está doblado en un ángulo extraño, sólo con verlo ya sabe que está roto.

―Me parece que a la joven no le interesan tus atenciones ―dice Gwain saliendo a donde todos pueden verle con la espada colgando de su mano derecha― ¿Has probado con flores y un buen baño? Para ti claro, no parece que ella lo necesite.

El hombre que retiene a la chica, que parece ser el líder de la pequeña banda, gruñe algo y uno de los otros dos saca una espada corta del cinto y camina con decisión hacia el moreno.

No dura mucho.

Gwain se mueve a un lado, le da con el pomo de la espada en la nuca con un movimiento seco y el atacante cae al suelo. El otro da un grito de rabia y arremete contra él, es algo más hábil que su compañero y le obliga a esquivar un par de estocadas; pero Gwain ha luchado contra caballeros mejores y más experimentados y poco después le da un corte en el antebrazo que le hace tirar la espada, un puñetazo en la cara y está en el suelo tapándose la nariz rota y revolcándose de dolor. El tercer atacante, el líder, es el más rastrero. Le ataca cuando está acabando con el otro y aunque Gwain es rápido no consigue evitar su estocada del todo y termina cortándole en el costado. El hombre sonríe con sorna cuando el moreno se toca la herida y se mancha la mano de sangre. Gwain frunce el ceño al verlo pero pronto sonríe al subir la vista. El bandido no tiene ni tiempo de preguntarle por qué sonríe antes de caer desmayado al suelo. La chica que antes retenía contra el suelo tiene una gran rama en las manos que ha utilizado para atacar a su agresor por la espalda.

―Bonita rama ―le dice Gwain apretándose la herida del costado.  
―Gracias ― responde la joven con la respiración entrecortada, está claro que ha actuado más por inercia que otra cosa y no termina de asimilar lo que ha hecho―. Gracias por ayudarnos.  
―Ha sido un placer. ¿Estáis todos bien?

La muchacha se gira para ver a los niños que se abrazan unos a otros junto al desmayado cuerpo del otro joven. Al ver la sangre su cara se llena de preocupación y corre hacia él, le gira el cuerpo con cuidado y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho esperando oír los latidos de su corazón, lo hace, porque sonríe con alivio instantes después y se agarra con fuerza a su camisa durante unos instantes.

―Estamos bien. Soy Vivian, por cierto. Estos son Liam, Arya, Hannah y Jonnah, el que está desmayado es mi hermano Robb ―mientras les presenta se rasga los bajos del vestido y forma con ellos unas improvisadas vendas con las que le cubre la herida de la cabeza― Coged las cestas, rápido, hay que llegar al poblado cuanto antes.   
―Soy Gwain. Puedes montar a tu hermano en mi caballo, así será más fácil llevarle  
―Tú también estas herido ―dice ella viendo la sangre que empieza a cubrir su camisa―. Sera mejor que tú también dejes que te curemos.

Gwain asiente con la cabeza y va en busca de su caballo, no necesita que le curen, es sólo un rasguño, aunque duela como el infierno ya casi no sangra. Cuando regresa junto a la chica ve que los niños ya no están, ella le cuenta que les mandado de vuelta a su campamento con las hierbas que habían estado recolectando. No le parece bien que les haya dejado irse solos después de lo que ha pasado; pero no es su responsabilidad, él no puede decirles lo que deben o no hacer. Con cuidado suben a Robb al caballo y le atan de manera que no se caiga con el movimiento, luego coge las riendas y sigue a Vivian a través del bosque.

En cuanto ve el campamento sabe la clase de gente que vive en el. Hace años desde la última vez que piso un campamento druida pero aun así lo reconoce. Hay algo en el aire, una sensación que no se tienen en ningún otro lugar, que te envuelve sin que te des cuenta y que hace que tus sentidos se pongan alerta porque hay algo ahí que no comprendes y que puede ser muy peligroso, algo para lo que uno no puede defenderse. Camina tras la joven entre las tiendas de campaña de tono verdoso y que parecen mimetizarse con el ambiente, conforme camina por ellas nota que están colocadas formando una espiral hasta un claro del que se abre un pasillo que luego se bifurca hacia dos tiendas más, la primera es más grande y de color verde oscuro con una piel de lobo colgada en la puerta y unas runas grabadas con sangre, la otra está un poco más lejos cubierta con unas telas de seda roja. 

El rumor de lo sucedido ya debe de haberse extendido por la aldea porque al llegar al claro hay cerca de una docena de druidas esperándoles entre los que destacan tres, sin duda el consejo de sabios que gobierna el campamento. Físicamente son polos opuestos pero desprenden el mismo aire de sabiduría y poder, acaba de conocerles pero Gwain nota todo el vello de punta sólo con estar en su presencia. El que está en el centro tiene aspecto de ser un hombre de pocas palabras, mandíbula cuadrada, calvo y postura tensa; a su lado un hombre negro, con el cabello recogido en diminutas trenzas, con la cara y el cuerpo cubierto de runas que Gwain no puede reconocer, es ciego a juzgar por el tono blanquecino de sus ojos pero el moreno siente como si, a pesar de ello, le estuviera leyendo el alma; el último hombre es rubio y con una larga barba, es el más anciano de los tres y el que parece más inofensivo con su amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Gwain no se deja engañar, los que parecen más inofensivos suelen ser a la larga los más peligrosos.

―Este es Gwain ―le presenta Vivian―. Nos salvo en el bosque cuando nos atacaron y fue herido en el proceso, le he traído para curarle como agradecimiento.  
―Has hecho bien Vivian ―le felicita el hombre rubio―. Deberías ir a ver a tu madre, los niños contaron lo que sucedió y está inquieta.  
―Estoy bien, iré a casa después de dejar a Robb y a Gwain con la Iaia.  
―Te damos las gracias por salvar a nuestros niños ―interrumpe el hombre calvo dando un paso al frente― Tal como Vivian ha indicado tú y Robb estáis heridos y necesitáis cuidados, así que lo mejor será ir a la tienda de curación.

Gwain asiente con la cabeza, el estar de pie parado ha hecho que el costado le empiece a doler de nuevo, durante la caminata había sido soportable pero ahora... dolía y bastante, aunque ningún gesto de su cara lo demostrase. Gwain camina tras Vivian y el druida calvo hasta la cabaña con las telas rojizas. Del interior sale un aroma dulzón que se intensifica al entrar y que proviene de una tetera al fuego en el centro de la sala. Junto a ella hay una mujer mayor que ronda los cincuenta años, su pelo castaño está recogido en un suave moño y Gwain puede detectar unos cuantos mechones canosos entre sus rizos.

―Poned a Robb en la cama ―dice la mujer poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el sitio que acaba de señalar. Se agacha sobre el joven y revisa con cuidado la herida de su cabeza, quitándole las vendas teñidas de sangre y dándoselas a Vivian para que las tire―. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Se lo dice con una sonrisa amable y la joven parece hincharse de orgullo al oírlo mientras va a dejar las vendas ensangrentadas en un cubo cercano y coger otras limpias de uno de los cestos que hay en el suelo del lugar. La curandera los coge cuando se los da y se los coloca en la frente a Robb. Es entonces cuando alza la mirada y centra sus ojos en los de Gwain haciendo que sienta nostalgia del tiempo que vivió en Camelot. Esa mujer le está mirando igual que lo hacia Gaius, como si con sólo mirarle supiera que hay mal en él, no sólo físicamente, también espiritual y anímicamente, como si fuera capaz de ver a través de las capas de mentiras e indiferencia hasta llegar a la esencia del asunto.

―Estas muy pálido muchacho, has debido de perder mucha sangre. Siéntate ahí no es bueno que estés de pie. Vivian, ve a buscar a Emrys, me dijo que estaría en la tienda de Bran aprendiendo nuevas runas.

Gwain se sienta donde la mujer le ha dicho, está cansado aunque no quiera reconocerlo y dolorido. Cuando lo hace un fuerte dolor le atraviesa el cuerpo haciéndole apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar, sus movimientos han hecho que la herida vuelva a sangrar.

―Caleb, ¿me aprietas esto?

El hombre calvo asiente y se arrodilla contra el joven inconsciente poniendo las manos con cuidado en el sitio en el que anteriormente habían estado las de la mujer. Ella se levanta y se acerca a la tetera retirándola del fuego, dice unas palabras y Gwain cree distinguir un destello dorado en sus ojos que sólo dura unos segundos; después sirve un poco del liquido caliente en dos toscas tazas de latón, se acerca a Gwain y le tiende una de ellas.

―Bébetelo, te hará sentir mejor.

El moreno la coge con precaución y se lo acerca a la nariz, huele a sándalo y a manzana y su color es de un burdeos similar al del vino.

―Te ayudara a reponer la sangre perdida.

Gwain asiente y le da un trago. Sabe peor que el vino más malo que haya probado nunca y de eso, de vinos malos, él sabe bastante; pero desde el primer instante se siente mejorar, ya no se siente tan mareado ni enfermo, sabe a mil demonios pero cumple su función. La mujer le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y vuelve junto a Robb haciéndole beber de la otra taza.

―Soy Gwain, por cierto.  
―Encantada Gwain. Yo soy Agatha, la curandera de la tribu; pero todos por aquí me conocen por el nombre de Iaia  
―Abuela ―traduce Gwain.  
―Exactamente.

La tela rojiza que hace de puerta de la tienda se corre hacia un lado y Gwain se gira para ver a quien ha entrado. Cuando lo hace la ira recorre cada parte de su ser y se pone de pie de un salto desenvainando su espada con rapidez.

―¿Qué truco es este? ― ruge airado.

Nadie se mueve en el interior de la tienda, todos están paralizados por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento del moreno y que no comprenden a que es debido. En el borde de la tienda está la causa de su enfado, un joven alto y moreno, de ojos azules y que no debería estar allí, que debe de ser un produzco de su imaginación o alguna clase de ilusión producida por el té que le han hecho beber. No puede ser real lo que ve, porque lo que ve es a Merlín, de pie frente a él como si estuviera vivo cuando no lo está.

―¿Gwain?

Su voz es como la de Merlín, su mismo tono alegre y despreocupado, la misma forma de arrastrar la "a" ligeramente cuando dice su nombre. Pero no es posible. Merlín está muerto y este personaje, alucinación o lo que sea que da un paso hacia él no es él. Gwain le apunta con la punta de su espada para detener su avance, no quiere que se acerque más porque si lo hace no se cree capaz de controlarse y no le importara si lo que ve es real o no.

―¡No des ni un paso más! ―le advierte sin dejar de apuntarle.  
―Gwain soy yo. Merlín. Tu amigo.

El antiguo caballero quiere gritar y dejarse caer al suelo agazapado en un rincón, porque tiene los mismos ojos azules que su amigo y le está sonriendo con todos los dientes igual que el otro hacia; quiere creer que es él aunque sea imposible, quiere abrazarle con fuerza y no dejar que les vuelvan a separar porque ha sufrido demasiado todos aquellos meses sin él como para ser capaz de volver a hacerlo. Pero no lo hace, porque no debe engañarse pensando que es su mejor amigo cuando eso es imposible, los muertos no vuelven a la vida, ni siquiera los brujos como Merlín. Un fuerte dolor en el costado hace que se doble en dos y caiga al suelo, su espada choca contra la tierra y unas cálidas manos le sujetan desde los hombros, ha sido Merlín que le mira con preocupación.

―Si ya has terminado de armar jaleo te aconsejo que vuelvas al camastro ―le dice Iaia poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia uno de los cestos que ahí por todo el suelo de la tienda―. Veo que conoces a nuestro amigo, Emrys, porque no le curas la herida antes de que se ponga a jugar de nuevo con esa tonta espada suya.

Merlín asiente y ayuda a Gwain a ponerse en pie, deja que se apoye contra su hombro y con cuidado le guía hasta el camastro del que se acaba de levantar. El ex-caballero le mira en silencio sin saber que pensar, se sienta donde le han dicho y deja que el otro le quite la camisa con cuidado, un escalofrío le recorre la piel al notar lo fríos que están sus dedos. Merlín le sonríe a modo de disculpa y se pone de pie para recoger un ungüento verdoso que Agatha acaba de utilizar. Se lo coloca en la herida de su costado y Gwain aprieta los dientes porque es como si le hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo contra la piel.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa el otro al ver su gesto―. Sé que duele un poco pero evitará infecciones y ayuda con la cicatrización.

El moreno se deja hacer en silencio mientras le observa atentamente, contra más le mira más se parece a Merlín. Le oye murmurar y como sus ojos se vuelven de un tono dorado. Ha visto a druidas, a brujos y a brujas usar su magia y como sus ojos adquirían esa misma tonalidad pero sólo una vez antes de ese día había visto un tono tan intenso como ese.

―Eres tú ¿No es cierto? Realmente estas vivo ―murmura mientras estira la mano hacia el otro― ¿Cómo... cómo es posible?  
―Es una larga historia ―contesta poniéndole unas hojas sobre la herida y luego vendándole el costado.  
―Tengo tiempo, no pienso irme a ninguna parte.  
―¿Y Camelot?  
―¿Qué pasa con Camelot?  
―Echaran en falta a uno de sus caballeros ¿no crees?

Gwain le mira sin saber de lo que habla hasta que de pronto cae, Merlín no lo sabe ¿Cómo podría?

―Ya no soy caballero.  
―¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
―No podía seguir allí. No después de lo que te habían hecho.  
―Así que te marchaste. 

Gwain asiente con la cabeza

―¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Tú eras el principal motivo de que estuviera allí

Merlín suspira y se sienta a su lado en el camastro.

―¿Vas a decirme ahora que paso? ―le pregunta Gwain mientras se aferra inconscientemente a los pantalones rojizos que lleva Merlín.

El joven mago suspira derrotado, sabe que no puede demorarlo, que tarde o temprano su amigo querrá saber que sucedió aquella noche. No sabe que decirle, cómo empezar, así que se queda en silencio mirándose la puntera de las botas desgastadas. No le ha dicho a nadie lo que paso y por mucho que su mente lo rememora por las noches, en la tranquilidad de la tienda que es ahora su hogar, no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras.

―Emrys ―le dice Agatha desde donde esta, al lado del todavía inconsciente Robb―. Parece que tú y tu amigo tenéis mucho de que hablar. Su herida parece que ha dejado de sangrar y tiene mucho mejor color ¿por qué no le llevas a tu tienda a que descanse?  
―Sí, Iaia.

Merlín ayuda a su amigo a levantarse con cuidado, se pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros y deja que se apoye en él para caminar. Gwain se deja hacer en silencio. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra persona, habría apretado los dientes y habría caminado sin ayuda, con orgullo, sin quejarse por el dolor o la tirantez de la piel que comienza a cicatriz; pero hoy no, no cuando su querido amigo acaba de volver a su vida, así que lo que hace es aferrarse a él con fuerza temiendo que si le suelta, aunque sólo sea por un segundo, este se desvanezca como una ilusión.

Lo primero que el antiguo caballero nota es que todo el mundo conoce a Merlín, no es algo raro en un campamento druida en el que no viven más de una docena o dos de personas; pero hay algo distinto en la manera en la que todos parecen dejar lo que hacen para saludarle, para darle una sonrisa alegre o la forma en la que los niños le miran temerosos y extasiados al mismo tiempo. Le hace preguntarse si hay algo que aun no sabe sobre su amigo. Atraviesan el campamento hasta casi salir de él. 

La tienda en la que vive Merlín está en el borde del campamento, un poco alejada del resto, más internada en el bosque. El interior es sencillo, igual que Merlín, hay una cama desecha con ropa por encima, algunos pergaminos y plumas sobre un tocón, unos cuantos libros amontonados por el suelo y un pequeño baúl a un lado de la tienda y que a pesar de estar cerrado deja ver una manga que sobresale. Merlín le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama y se sienta en el suelo porque Gwain sigue sin soltarle y no parece tener intención de hacerlo.

―¿Por qué todos te llaman Emrys?

No es la pregunta que quiere hacer, al menos no la más importante, pero ve que su amigo no está preparado todavía para contarle lo que quiera que sucediera ese día. Así que en su lugar pregunta otra cosa, algo que cree es más inofensivo. Por la forma en la que su amigo sonríe con timidez ve que ha acertado.

―Es el nombre por el que me conocen los druidas, incluso los que no me conocen de nada ―dice pasando se una mano por el pelo y alborotándoselo―. Es como si lo tuviera escrito en la cara.  
―Con que Emrys ¿Eh?  
―Si bueno... Nadie lo relaciona con el nombre de Merlín.

Gwain levanta la mano y la deja caer sobre la cabeza de Merlín, su pelo sigue siendo igual de suave, lo nota cuando comienza a jugar con algunos de sus mechones mientras espera a que su amigo le diga que paso aquel día.

―En realidad no hay mucho que contar ―dice Merlín tras unos minutos de silencio―. Arthur bajo a las mazmorras la noche de tu último intento de ayudarme a escapar. Nos dijimos algunas cosas... No fue demasiado bien, la verdad. Pero ya le conoces, es un hombre de honor, me dijo que por todas las veces que debía de haberle salvado la vida que ahora el me salvaba la mía.  
―¿Te ayudo a escapar?  
―Derrumbe parte del techo y le di forma a algunas de las piedras para que se pareciese a mí. Luego Arthur me llevo hasta el pasadizo lateral de la muralla y me dejo salir. Luego me dijo que no volviera, que la deuda se había saldado y que no había ningún vinculo entre nosotros ya ― Merlín aprieta los puños al recordar, Gwain no sabe que ocurrió exactamente; pero por la forma en la que el cuerpo de su amigo se acaba de tensar, supone que esas no fueron las palabras dichas, que debieron ser hirientes y que aun le duelen a pesar de los meses transcurridos desde aquel día.  
―Y te fuiste ―no es una pregunta, sólo constata un hecho―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber venido contigo. Aun así... Dime, ¿Por qué viniste aquí de entre todos los lugares?  
―Fue por casualidad. Hay un lago cerca de aquí, iba de camino hacia allí cuando me encontré con Caleb y desde entonces vivo aquí. Me enseñan magia y cosas de la antigua religión, cosas con las que sólo soñaba cuando vivía en Camelot... ¿Y lo mejor? Es que no tengo que esconder lo que soy porque ellos me entienden.

Gwain le mira sonreír, se nota por sus palabras que les ha cogido cariño a estas personas.

―Se te ve feliz.  
―Lo soy.

*************

Arthur cabalga junto a su padre al frente de la delegación de Camelot, su tío y los caballeros cabalgan tras ellos y cerrando la marcha están Gwen, la nueva ayuda de cámara de su padre, y su nuevo sirviente, un joven del pueblo llamado Jon, no es Merlín, no es torpe ni tardón ni le llama de otra manera que no sea Príncipe Arthur o Sire, es servicial y silencioso; pero no es el torpe moreno que se convirtió en más que un sirviente, que se convirtió en su amigo.

No recuerda la última vez que visitó el reino del Rey Godwyn; pero contra más tiempo camina por sus calles más familiar es el ambiente y mayor es la sensación de que ni siquiera a salido de Camelot. Las calles están llenas de gente yendo de un lado para otro atareada, algunos ultiman con prisa los últimos detalles para el torneo, otros intentan llamar la atención de los caballeros que pasean por el mercado, gritando sobre la calidad de sus productos o lo barato de sus precios… llevan días caminando y es como si no hubieran salido del castillo. 

―¿Habéis visto a esas chicas? ―oye Arthur el comentario de Elyan a Percival y Lancelot.

Arthur mira de reojo intentando ser discreto. En uno de los edificios hay tres jovencitas asomadas a un balcón, llevan ligeros vestidos primaverales que dejan apreciar sus encantos y que ríen tontamente al verles pasar señalando a un caballero u otro y volviendo a reír.

―A Gwain le habría encantado ―responde Lancelot con la voz algo apesadumbrada, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocieron llegó a apreciar al otro como a un gran amigo.

El ambiente se enfría entre los tres al recordar al charlatán hombre con el que compartieron batallas y tardes en la taberna. Arthur se aferra con fuerza a sus riendas y acelera el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de su padre, se ha retrasado y no se ha dado ni cuenta.

Sabía que el principal motivo de Gwain para estar en Camelot era Merlín, que había sido este el motivo de que les ayudará todas aquellas veces y dejara su vida nómada para establecerse y convertirse en caballero. No se engaña al respecto. Pero aun así dolió cuando se marcho, cuando vio sus ropas de caballero y aquella carta sobre su cama. Creía que había conseguido ganarse su lealtad, quizás lo hizo, pero un sólo acto, uno sólo, había bastado para que ésta se disipara.

Se detienen poco antes de llegar al puentecillo que conecta con el castillo del Rey, sobre el que esperan el monarca, su hija, la princesa Elena, y el capitán de la guardia. Arthur imita a su padre desmontando del caballo y mientras este saluda a su viejo amigo, él no hace más que mirar a la joven princesa. No se parece en nada a la joven que conoció meses atrás y con la que había estado a punto de casarse. Antes era como una de esas pequeñas ardillas que van de árbol en árbol sin detenerse, tenía un aire de libertad y felicidad que Arthur había envidiado; pero ahora parece más tranquila y llena de confianza, su vestido está perfectamente limpio y sin arrugas, y ni un solo cabello parece fuera de lugar en aquel complicado recogido que lleva... parece una autentica princesa, está radiante y toda ella brilla con luz propia.

―Arthur ― le llama su padre haciendo que baje la mirada avergonzado por su intenso escrutinio.

El príncipe asiente con la cabeza y se gira para caminar hacia el resto de la comitiva, en frente de ella esta Gwen sujetando entre sus manos un ornamentado cofre que el rubio no tarda en recoger. Respira hondo y se gira para reunirse con su padre, el Rey Godwyn y Elena.

―Princesa ―dice Arthur abriendo el cofre frente a ella―. Feliz cumpleaños. Aceptad nuestro presente como regalo. Esperamos que os guste.

Elena lo mira atónita y sin saber que decir. Sobre un cojín negro hay un collar de rubíes y oro. Entonces salta sobre Arthur para darle un gran abrazo que hace que el Rey se tape la cara abochornado por el comportamiento impulsivo de su hija y que el resto de los presentes ría en voz baja.

Arthur sonríe. Por fuera puede haber cambiado; pero por dentro es la misma joven que le venció aquella tarde de verano en una carrera de caballos.

*************

Morgana hace un movimiento con la mano y Helios, el mercenario más leal y de confianza, agarra al hombre que está ante ella y se lo lleva, casi a rastras, fuera de la sala. Se espera hasta que se han marchado y la puerta se ha cerrado con un fuerte golpe antes de levantarse del sillón que hace de trono y caminar hacia su hermana Morgause, oculta en las sombras tras un pilar. La morena se arrodilla en el suelo a su lado y le coge la mano que no ha dejado de temblarle desde que escaparon de Camelot.

Una mano inútil no es lo único que su hermana consiguió aquel día. Tras semanas de estar inconsciente valiéndose de su propia magia para sobrevivir y sin que Morgana pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla, Morgause despertó. A veces la joven Pendragón se pregunta si fue lo mejor, su hermana no ha sido la misma desde entonces, su magia se vio drásticamente reducida, incapaz de mover las piernas y postrada en una cama, con una mano temblorosa y cicatrices horribles en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

―¿Lo has oído, hermana? ―le pregunta Morgana― ¿Crees que sea cierto?  
―No lo sé. Pero si lo es, no podemos permitirnos no hacer nada. Esa sería el arma definitiva, con ella ningún reino nos haría frente, ni siquiera Camelot.  
―Entonces deberíamos ayudarle... o al menos dejar que lo crea.

Morgause le sonríe con orgullo y Morgana le aprieta levemente la mano antes de ponerse en pie y caminar con decisión hacia la puerta. La abre con un simple movimiento y se queda bajo el marco de la misma, con un porte de orgullo que no cualquiera puede conseguir y una sonrisa a medio camino entre la locura y la tiranía, que hace que el hombre que espera su respuesta trague saliva y se cuestione si fue buena idea venir, empieza a creer que no lo fue.

―Tiene usted suerte, señor Borden. Creo que voy a ser capaz de hacer algo por usted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlín era mago, ahora todos lo saben; pero ya no importa porque el Rey le mando ejecutar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Morgana le ponga las manos encima a un huevo de dragón? ¿Qué podrán hacer para luchar contra ella cuando el único que podía ayudarles era alguien que ya no está con ellos?

No ha sido difícil para Gwain acostumbrarse a vivir entre druidas. Sus canticos al amanecer le ponen algo nervioso porque _”En serio, Merlín, piénsalo bien. ¿Es necesario que sea tan temprano? Seguro que a los Dioses a los que rezáis no les importa que lo hagáis un poco más tarde, como a media mañana o así, a los Dioses les encanta que les canten justo antes de la comida”_ ; pero aparte de los canticos intempestivos la vida allí es fácil.

Merlín se pasa la mañana yendo de una tienda a otra aprendiendo todo lo que aquellas personas tienen que enseñarle, meditación en la tienda de Bran, hechizos con Caleb, Orión y Martuc, los tres líderes de la tribu; plantas medicinales con Agatha, a entrar en contacto con la naturaleza con la ayuda de Sansa, la madre de Vivian... desde que está allí, no le ha visto tener más que unas pocas horas de respiro. Gwain se cansa sólo con pensar en todas las cosas que el moreno hace durante el día. Él, por otra parte, prefiere pasar el día ayudando a Robb y a los otros jóvenes a cazar en los bosques o durmiendo en la tienda de Merlín, que ahora comparten, o simplemente, sentándose a su lado y viéndole trabajar. Aun le cuesta acostumbrarse a que este allí, a que no esté muerto.

Va de camino a la tienda de Sansa a buscar a Merlín, ha pensado que podía acompañarle a recoger hierbas al bosque en esa excursión para la que el moreno no hace más que quejarse de no tener tiempo. Está a punto de llamar cuando la tienda se abre y Vivian asoma su pelirroja cabeza.

―Gwain, que sorpresa verte aquí ―le dice la joven saliendo completamente y colocándose el pelo tras la oreja de forma coqueta.  
―Hola, Vivian. ¿Está Merlín con tu madre? ―le pregunta retrocediendo un par de pasos para que la joven no malinterprete su cercanía. Sabe de su interés por él; pero no quiere darle esperanzas sobre algo que nunca va a suceder.  
―¿Emrys? No. Mi madre ha estado en los bosques todo el día con Marian y Agatha, al parecer uno de los animales ha comido hierbas venenosas y necesitaban hacer un remedio.

Gwain frunce el ceño al oírla. Si Merlín no está allí, no sabe donde puede estar. Vivian nota su inquietud y se muerde el labio con duda antes de hablar.

―A lo mejor está en el lago.  
―¿El lago? ―pregunta sin saber a dónde se refiere.  
―Emrys a veces va allí. Es un lago no muy lejos de aquí, debes salir del campamento por el lado sur, caminas en dirección suroeste durante un par de kilómetros y llegas allí, no tiene perdida, la verdad. Si sigues el borde del lago en dirección este un par de metros veras un camino oculto, tienes que fijarte bien o no lo veras. Lo sigues y llegaras a una bifurcación, derecha e izquierda, tú ve por el centro, por donde no hay camino, hasta que vuelvas al lago. Ese es su lugar secreto, no solemos molestarle cuando va allí a hablar con la Diosa.

Gwain asiente con la cabeza y sigue las instrucciones que le ha dado la joven druida. Por un momento cree que se ha perdido, que ha andado menos de lo debido o más, o que no ha ido en la dirección correcta; pero entonces llega por fin y le ve sentado en la arena junto a la orilla, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la vista fija en la superficie tranquila del agua. Gwain pisa una rama que por el silencio que hay resuena con fuerza, Merlín, al oírlo se sobresalta y mira en su dirección con rapidez.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le cuestiona el moreno secándose con la manga unas lágrimas que no quiere que el otro vea.  
―Te buscaba ―responde fingiendo que no las ha visto y sentándose a su lado con las piernas estiradas―. No es fácil llegar hasta aquí ¿sabes? pero es bonito, tranquilo... ¿cómo lo encontraste?  
―Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Gwain le mira en silencio, sabe que hay algo, una historia, una importante que Merlín no le ha contado y que tiene que ver con ese lugar.

―¿Este era el sitio? 

Merlín le mira sin saber a qué se refiere, con la duda reflejada en su mirada, obligándole a que se explique mejor para poder entenderle.

―El lago... el lago al que venias cuando te encontraste con Caleb. Es este ¿no?  
―Sí... aquí esta... hay alguien muy importante para mí ―responde con una sonrisa triste en la cara y volviendo la mirada a la clara superficie.  
―¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
―Se llamaba Freya… una druida.... era la mujer más valiente que he conocido.

Le escucha contar su historia, la forma en la que la maldijeron, como la ayudo a escapar de aquel tratante, como la escondió en el castillo... con cada palabra que suelta Gwain puede ver el amor en sus ojos, porque es eso, amor, la forma en la que sus ojos parecen brillar al nombrarla, como sonríe al recordar los buenos e intensos momentos que a pasaron juntos y a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para amarse ella quedo grabada de tal forma en el corazón de Merlín, que Gwain duda que el mago vaya algún día a dejar de amarla. Y es eso, la comprensión de ese último pensamiento, de esa verdad, la que hace que sienta un peso en el estomago y un ligero malestar en el pecho. No importa el tiempo que pase, Merlín siempre la amara y nada ni nadie podrá borrarlo.

―Cuando murió la traje aquí ―continua Merlín su historia señalando al lago que tienen frente a ellos―. La coloque en una balsa y le prendí fuego. Su espíritu descansa en estas aguas. A veces me ayuda ¿sabes? Rescato a Escalibur del fondo del mar y me la devolvió para que Arthur pudiera usarla aquel día. Él la había matado y ella me ayudo a salvarle.  
―Sabia lo que Arthur significaba para ti.  
―Y aun así yo no le importe nada a él.

Ha metido la pata. No debió haber mencionado al joven heredero de Camelot. Merlín ha apretado con fuerza los dientes y se ha puesto en pie, camina tenso hasta el borde del lago, donde arranca una flor blanca y la deja con cuidado en la superficie del lago dejando que la corriente se la lleve. Cuando Gwain le sigue podría jurar que escucho una voz en el viento que le decía que cuidara de él, como si necesitara que alguien se lo dijera.

*************

Arthur está apoyado contra una de las ventanas mirando hacia los jardines cuando Elena llega y se coloca a su lado sin que la note, demasiado ocupando mirando a dos de las personas que pasean por ellos.

―Mmm... 

El rubio oye el ruido y se gira para descubrir a la joven a su lado. Se pone recto de inmediato y le hace una pequeña reverencia que ella no tarda en contestar.

―Disculpadme, princesa. No os había visto.  
―No pasa nada, veo que estabas mucho más ocupado viendo a Gwen.  
―No sé a qué se refiere.  
―Por favor. Primero, llámame Elena el haber estado a punto de casarnos te da ese privilegio. Y segundo, no me tomes por tonta, se perfectamente que era la mujer por la que no querías casarte. Se te veía en los ojos lo mucho que querías estar con ella y ella también lo deseaba. Lo que no se es que paso para que ahora ella camine de la mano de Sir Lancelot.  
―Ella siempre le ha amado ― responde con sinceridad volviendo a la posición en la que ella le encontró―. Nos quería a los dos y nunca pudo decidirse. Hasta que hice algo... tome una decisión que ella no pudo perdonarme y le eligió. No la culpo por ello. Lancelot la hace feliz y sé que lo hará siempre.  
―Pero aun así duele saber que la persona amada no te corresponde ―termina ella por él.  
―¿Y tú qué? Algún joven caballero del que no esté enterado. He visto que muchos caballeros te están rondando durante las celebraciones en tu honor.

Elena ríe y Arthur sonríe al escucharla, la risa de Elena le aligera el corazón, hace que las penas se sientan menos de lo que lo hacían.

―Mi padre está buscándome un esposo. Se cree que no lo sé; pero está esperando que al ver la valía y el atractivo de alguno de los caballeros quede prendada de él y consienta en aceptar un matrimonio. Mi padre nunca me obligaría a casarme con alguien que no quisiera; pero mi negativa a casarme con uno de los caballeros del reino empieza a ponerle nervioso.  
―¿Teme que no puedas darle un heredero para su reino?  
―Mas bien que me quede sola, como mi tía Clarisse y acabe viviendo en una torre rodeada de perros y caballos sin más compañía que la de mi doncella.  
―Eso es absurdo.  
―¿A que si? ¿Para qué voy a vivir en una torre si puedo vivir en una cabaña en medio del bosque?

Los dos ríen y se alejan de allí rumbo al comedor donde están a punto de empezar a servir la comida, por un momento de olvida de Gwen y de Lancelot, de su amor no correspondido y lo incomodo que se siente cuando les ve compartir miradas furtivas a través de la sala.

*************

―¿Es este? ―pregunta Morgana mirando intrigada el huevo.  
―Así es mi señora ―responde Helios de pie frente al arca que contiene el blanco huevo de dragón―. Esto es lo que recuperamos de la torre.  
―¿Y nuestro amigo Julius Broden? ―comenta ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.  
―No nos molestará más.  
―¿Os encargasteis de él? ―pregunta arrodillándose frente al huevo para poder observarlo mejor, es una pregunta de cortesía más que una real, no duda ni un momento de que el hombre ante ella pudiera no cumplir sus órdenes.  
―No hizo falta, al coger el huevo se activo un mecanismo de protección. Él mismo acabo con su propia vida.

Morgana pasa la mano por la superficie pulida del huevo y cierra los ojos, a través de la cascara puede sentir el poder que emana la criatura de su interior. Si alguna vez estuvo intranquila por la veracidad de la historia de Julius estás se disiparon en cuanto puso los ojos sobre el mítico huevo de dragón.

―Gracias Helios, puedes retirarte ya.  
―Como ordenéis mi señora.

El hombre hace una reverencia y se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando se oye como ésta se cierra, Agravain aparece llevando en brazos a Morgause hasta dejarla sentada en el asiento que antes ocupaba Morgana. La morena mira a su hermana con una sonrisa de felicidad que hace mucho tiempo que no usaba; las cosas parece que están mejorando para ellas.

―Ya lo tenemos hermana. Puedo sentir su poder.

Morgause hace una mueca de sonrisa, todo lo que se lo permite su cicatrizado rostro, y extiende la mano hacia su hermana para que ésta se la coja.

―Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es abrirlo.  
―¿Como haremos eso?  
― Sólo hay dos maneras de despertar a un dragón para que salga de su huevo ―les explica Morgause―. La primera es que un Señor del Dragón le dé nombre.  
―¿Y donde podremos encontrar a uno? ―pregunta Agravain de pie tras el trono.  
―No se puede. Uther los mando matar ―responde la rubia antes de añadir con ironía―. Esa es otra de las muchas cosas por las que debemos darle gracias.   
―Dijiste que había dos formas. ¿Cuál es la otra?  
―Es un antiguo ritual que se hacía hace cientos de años. Ni siquiera sé si funcionara. Es muy especifico y requiere de mucha magia, magia que no sé si podremos reunir.  
―¿Abrirá el huevo? ―quiere saber Morgana volviendo a mirar el cascaron.  
―Si conseguimos que funcione sí, lo hará.  
―¿Que necesitamos?  
―Primero uno de los báculos de los pixies para poder abrir el camino a Ávalon, después un par de hierbas que sólo crecen allí. El ritual tendremos que hacerlo en el lugar en el que somos más poderosas.  
―La isla de Los Bien Aventurados ―termina la frase Morgana por ella.  
―Exacto, la Isla de Los Bien Aventurados, si queremos tener alguna oportunidad, debe ser allí.  
―¿Que deseáis que haga yo mis señoras? ―pregunta Agravain viendo los planes que comienzan a formarse.  
―Por ahora no hagas nada, no queremos que te descubran, cuando llegue el momento te avisaremos.

*************

Estaban volviendo de Ealdor cuando comenzó a llover obligándoles a resguardarse en la posada en la que ahora van a tener que pasar la noche.

Gwain le había estado insistiendo en que su madre se merecía saber que su hijo estaba bien, y cuando Merlín le explico que uno de los druidas había ido hasta allí para darle una carta donde le explicaba todo, el antiguo caballero le dio una colleja y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el viaje, porque según él, hay cosas que hay que explicarlas a la cara y el que tu hijo sigue con vida tras fingir su propia muerte y viviendo en un campamento druida, era una de esas cosas. Así que se habían subido a un caballo y habían partido al pueblo en el que Merlín pasó su infancia. No lo admitirá ante Gwain, pero tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su madre hasta que la estrecho entre sus brazos y no quiso soltarla nunca.

Eso había ocurrido hacia una semana, ahora era tiempo de volver con los druidas a lo que ahora era su hogar. Iban de camino cuando comenzó a llover, no había sido más que una llovizna suave; pero Gwain le dijo que era mejor resguardarse, y que mejor lugar para ello que una posada, donde podrían comer algo mientras esperaban a que escampase y poder seguir la marcha. El problema es que la lluvia fue cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que al final se había convertido en una tromba de agua que no parecía tener intenciones de parar.

Merlín se quita las botas y se tumba en la cama en la que va a dormir esa noche. A fuera se oyen los truenos y abajo el ruido de la música mezclado con las altas conversaciones de los aldeanos que no tienen otro sitio al que ir a pasar el rato en los días de lluvia. Si cierra los ojos y se concentra cree que puede escuchar la risa de Gwain por encima de la del resto de la gente, esa forma tan escandalosa de reír que tiene y que es todavía más sonora tras beber un par de jarras de cerveza o de vino aguado. Cuando le dejó estaba jugando a los dados y bebiendo cerveza, mientras una joven doncella se apoyaba contra él, apretando sus pechos contra su espalda y acariciándole los brazos o el torso sin ningún tipo de pudor. Lo peor había sido cuando Gwain le había sonreído y robado un beso que ella estuvo más que dispuesta a responder; Merlín sólo pudo ponerse en pie y marcharse de la habitación. No sabe que le está pasando, o más bien prefiere no pensar en ello, sólo sabe que de haberse quedado las cosas no hubieran acabado bien para esa mujerzuela, ni para ninguno de los presentes, lo sabe por la forma en la que los dedos empezaban a hormiguearle, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando su magia estaba a punto de actuar por su cuenta.

Oye la puerta que se abre y como el ruido se amplifica al no tener nada que separa el jaleo de abajo de la silenciosa habitación. Merlín cierra los ojos y finge estar dormido, aunque eso no engaña a Gwain que se sienta a su lado en el colchón y alborota el pelo cada vez más largo de su joven amigo.

―¿Te has subido pronto? ―dice con un tono cantarín que delata lo mucho que ha bebido.  
―Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta ―responde con un tono más mordaz de lo que le gustaría cuando abre los ojos y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas―. Parecías muy entretenido con la niñata esa.  
―¿Quien?¿Brianne? No es más que una cría ―responde riéndose.  
―Pues una muy espabilada, sólo le ha faltado suplicarte que la poseyeras allí mismo.  
―¿Es que estás celoso? ―le pregunta con una sonrisa.  
―¿Celoso? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso yo? ¿De quién? ¿De esa niñata desvergonzada que se comporta como una yegua en celo? ¿Celoso de esa? ―comienza a balbucear Merlín sonrojándose cada vez más.  
―Iba a decir celoso de que se fijara en mi; pero es curioso la forma en la que pareces estar celoso de ella ―añade Gwain poniendo una mano en su hombro―. Pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso, porque nunca nadie va a importarme más que tú.

Y después de decirlo le besa, es un choque de labios más que un beso real, y acaba con una risa por parte de Gwain y cayendo dormido sobre Merlín; pero aun así hace que este abra los ojos con sorpresa y sienta a su corazón latiendo tan rápido que le sorprende que no se le salga del pecho y corra por la habitación.

*************

Arthur no sabe cómo ha pasado, es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo hasta aquel día, meses atrás en el que se puso en pie ante toda Camelot y le pidió matrimonio a una mujer con la que no deseaba casarse. La mujer es la misma; pero la situación es completamente distinta, ahora no se imagina haciéndolo con nadie más que con ella. 

Han pasado algunos meses desde el torneo en el reino del Rey Godwyn en el que la volvió a ver, desde entonces se han escrito, se han visitado y Arthur ha ido enamorándose de ella casi sin darse cuenta, porque es tan fácil quererla que le sorprende que ningún caballero lo haya hecho ya. Y ahora están aquí, a pocos semanas del gran enlace, probándose el traje ceremonial que llevará, cansado de oír los mismos chistes a los caballeros de los que parecen no cansarse, y todos ellos a su costa, nervioso por el paso importante que va a dar, y echando de menos a Merlín a su lado, aunque eso sólo se lo permita unos pocos segundos al día, antes de recordar su traición.

La puerta se abre y Arthur gira la cabeza desde el taburete en el que está de pie mientras le hacen los últimos ajustes a su traje. En la puerta está Gwen, sosteniendo una capa azul con grabados en plata entre sus brazos. El rubio traga saliva al verla, aun es doloroso tenerla cerca, y aunque lo que siente por ella no se puede comparar a lo que siente por Elena, sigue siendo doloroso saber que la muchacha no le eligió.

―Vuestro padre me ha pedido que os traiga esto ―le informa dejando la capa sobre la cama―. También me ha pedido que os diga que la llevéis esta noche para la celebración.  
―Espera un momento Gwen.

Arthur le hace un gesto al sastre para que se detenga y se baja del taburete, se pone tras el biombo para poder quitarse el traje y ponerse algo más cómodo antes de dárselo al sastre para que le haga los arreglos en su tienda. Cuando sale se apoya contra una de las columnas de la cama y mira a la joven que baja la cabeza en señal de respeto con las manos agarradas al frente.

―No tienes que hacer eso. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que seas ahora tan formal.  
―Sois el futuro Rey, mi señor. Ésta es la forma en la que debo trataros.  
―Pero no me gusta, es más, te prohíbo que lo hagas. Tú siempre me has dicho las cosas como las pensabas, sin morderte la lengua, sin pensar en si era lo correcto o no. No mucha gente lo hace, no quiero que eso cambie.

Gwen se muerde el labio y alza la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos tal como solía hacer antes.

―Pero antes había algo entre nosotros y ahora...  
―No me importa Gwen, veo lo feliz que eres con Lancelot y me alegro por ti. Y cada vez que veo a Elena mi mundo se detiene. Sé que hubiéramos sido felices juntos Gwen, estoy seguro de ello; pero también estoy seguro de que estamos mejor ahora. Lancelot es un buen hombre y sé que hiciste la elección correcta.

Gwen le sonríe con ternura y se pone de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

―La princesa Elena tiene suerte de que vayáis a ser su esposo, mi señor.

*************

―Merlín deberías empezar a guardar las cosas ―le dice Gwain mientras termina de guardar la poca ropa que tiene en su petate―. Como no te des prisas se marcharan sin nosotros.

Merlín le mira sentado desde la cama sin moverse, lo hace fijamente de esa forma en la que parece que te está leyendo el alma y que no suele usar. Se pasa la mano por el pelo largo y algo enredado que lleva ahora y sube las piernas para cruzarlas. Gwain no se pierde ninguno de sus movimientos porque ve lo seria que es su expresión, lo decidida que parece y eso, en Merlín, no significa nada bueno.

―¿Merlín?  
―No voy a ir ―dice finalmente  
―¿Como que no vas a venir?  
―Pues eso, que no voy a ir ―lo dice mientras se estira la parte de las rodillas de su pantalón, incapaz de mirar al otro a la cara

Gwain se incorpora y se cruza de brazos sin dejar de mirarle.

―¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta sencilla y espera una respuesta sencilla; aunque por la postura de Merlín puede decir que para él no lo es. Le ve suspirar y por fin levantar la cabeza para verle, como se rasca la barba que le ha estado creciendo durante meses y se imagina que su cerebro está trabajando a mil por hora para poder poner en palabras lo que piensa, de forma que él lo pueda entender.

―Este es mi sitio ―dice finalmente―. Esta tierra es todo lo que conozco.  
―Los druidas volverán, lo sabes ¿No? Sólo es durante el invierno, cuando llegue el calor volverán aquí.  
―Lo sé; pero no deseo marcharme con ellos. Me han enseñado mucho, sobre mis poderes y sobre la Madre Tierra, sobre la Diosa y la Antigua Religión... y se lo agradezco; pero es hora de que comience mi camino en solitario.

Lo dice con convicción, la que tienen los hombres que han pensado largo y tendido sobre un tema y saben que es la única opción, la mejor opción. Gwain aprieta los puños con fuerza porque el moreno ya ha hecho su elección y ni siquiera lo ha hablado con él, no le ha dado ninguna pista ni ningún comentario sobre sus planes futuros como si no quisiera que él fuera parte de ellos; es una lástima que Merlín crea que va a alejarle de su lado, eso no va a suceder.

―¿Y a donde vamos a ir?  
―¿Vamos? ―le pregunta dudoso   
―Sí, vamos. ¿O es que pensabas que te ibas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente? ―por la forma en que sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa sabe que sus pensamientos no van muy desencaminados.  
―Los druidas necesitan que cuides de ellos.  
―Robb y los otros chicos lo harán ―Gwain se pone de cuclillas frente a la cama y apoya las manos en las rodillas de Merlín―. ¿Pero quién cuidara de ti si me marcho?  
―Puedo cuidarme solo.  
―Merlín, en serio, si no fuera por mi y Iaia la mayoría de los días te olvidarías de comer. Además... ―Gwain se inclina y besa a Merlín suavemente en los labios durante unos segundos que para el joven mago parecen siglos― te quiero demasiado como para soportar un solo segundo lejos de ti, ya lo hice una vez, cuando creías que habías muerto y fueron los peores meses de toda mi vida, no voy a volver a pasar por eso ¿te enteras? Nunca. Voy a estar pegado a ti el resto de nuestra vida.  
―Pasaremos calor en verano ―murmura todavía algo atontado por el beso que le acaban de dar y que ha hecho que todo su mundo se pusiera del revés.

Gwain suelta una carcajada al oírle y Merlín sonríe ampliamente antes de cogerle del cuello de la camisa y tirar hacia él para volver a besarle. Gwain tiene razón en una cosa, van a estar juntos hasta que mueran.

Al día siguiente los carros con las provisiones están preparados y muchos de ellos ya han marchado hacia la costa, donde les esperan otros campamentos que también emigraran hacia el sur. Merlín y Gwain se despiden de la gente que ha sido su familia durante todos aquellos meses, les echaran de menos pero saben que volverán a verse. La ultima en marcharse es Iaia Agatha, desde la parte de atrás del carromato de Vivian, Sansa y Robb, son los ultimas en marcharse porque la mujer mantenía la esperanza de que en el último momento Emrys cambiara de idea y se decidieran a marcharse con ellos. La mujer se despide con la mano hasta que los dos jóvenes se pierden en la distancia, cuando mira al cielo ve una nube que la hace sonreír, un maravilloso futuro le pronostican las nubes a Emrys, lleno de aventuras y grandes honores.

―¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? ―le pregunta Gwain cuando se quedan solos en el centro de la vacía explanada― Porque habrá que ir a buscar leña y pieles para reforzar la tienda si queremos llegar a la primavera.  
―No, no vamos a quedarnos ―dice negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia su tienda―. Hay una cueva a unos cuantos días de camino, iremos allí.

Gwain asiente con la cabeza y le sigue al interior de la tienda para empezar a guardar las cosas.

―¿Por qué vamos allí?  
―En esa cueva vivió mi padre durante toda mi vida ―le dice empezando a guardar los libros, Gwain al oírle detiene lo que estaba haciendo y se le queda mirando, es la primera vez que Merlín menciona a su padre―. Estuvo allí solo, durante años por culpa de Uther. Era el último Señor del Dragón que quedaba, hasta mi claro. No sabía que yo existía, tuvo que dejar a mi madre antes de que ella supiera que estaba en estado.  
―¿Y quieres ir allí a vivir?  
―Estuve una vez, con... con Arthur, es un buen sitio, muy bonito y resguardado, podemos pasar en él el invierno y luego... bueno, ya veremos. Además quiero saber qué es lo que mi padre dejo allí, puede que aprenda algo sobre cómo ser un Señor del Dragón.

*************

El ritual ha sido largo y difícil, las dos brujas han quedado más exhaustas de lo que recuerdan haber estado nunca. Helios espera tras el círculo mágico hecho por Morgana a que sus señoras se incorporen, las órdenes han sido claras, nadie puede irrumpir en el círculo y él va a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin importar lo que pase o que las dos parezcan desmayadas.

Agravaine aparece corriendo, Uther y uno de sus consejos reales le ha hecho llegar tarde al que es, posiblemente, uno de los momentos claves en la historia actual.

―¡Morgana! ―grita al verla tirada en el suelo rodeada de un circulo de cenizas.

Acelera el paso y cuando está a punto de entrar en el círculo, el musculoso brazo de Helios le agarra con fuerza y le lanza hacia atrás. El moreno desenvaina su espada dispuesto a matar al mercenario si no le deja pasar hacia su señora. El otro le imita sacando su propia espada que lleva colgada a la espalda y se pone en posición de ataque. La tensión se palpa en el aire cuando los dos oponentes se preparan listos para atacar; pero un movimiento de una de las figuras les hace detenerse. Morgana se incorpora aun mareada y se arrastra por el suelo hacia el cuerpo de su hermana, la ayuda a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada arrancándole un quejido de dolor.

―Lo siento hermana ―susurra.

Oyen un crujido. Luego otro. Al girar la cabeza hacia el pedestal ven que el cascaron a empezado a resquebrajarse. Las dos sonríen y Morgana se pone de pie con cuidado. Camina con lentitud hacia el huevo, con los ojos brillantes y extasiados, apoya las manos a cada lado y observa atentamente como un pequeño morro blanco sale del cascaron roto. Cuando sus ojos contactan con los del pequeño dragón miles de imágenes invaden su mente. 

_Hay un hombre de largos cabellos negros como la noche, con una barba andrajosa y los ojos del cielo más azul que ha visto nunca, la miran desde por encima, le ve levantar la mano y como sus ojos adquieren el color del oro, le oye recitar un hechizo. Lo último que escucha es un nombre “Emrys” antes de sentir el dolor más insoportable que ha sentido nunca y que su mundo se oscurezca_

 

A miles de kilómetros de allí Merlín se despierta con la respiración entrecortada tras soñar con un hermoso dragón blanco al que en su mente llamo Aithusa

*************

Uther está sentado en su trono, agarrándose con fuerza al reposabrazos con su mano derecha mientras se inclina hacia adelante. Frente a él están Sir León y Sir Percival, tienen la cara manchada de hollín y parte de la túnica de León está ennegrecida y chamuscada, el otro caballero no tiene mejor aspecto, se sujeta la mano contra el pecho con ayuda de un cabestrillo puesto por Gaius para curarle una gran quemadura del bíceps. A su alrededor están el resto de caballeros y los miembros del consejo del Rey atentos a las palabras dichas por los dos caballeros. Arthur de pie tras su padre frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños por las historias que se cuentan sobre las maldades de su medio hermana.

―Eso no es todo, mi señor ―dice Sir León.  
―¿Es que acaso puede haber algo más?

Sir León y Sir Percival se miran de reojo y por su expresión Arthur sabe que no le va a gustar lo que tienen que decir.

―En la última aldea, la que estaba siendo pasto de las llamas, los habitantes dicen que todo fue obra de un dragón.

La sala se llena de murmuros bajos y la cara del Rey palidece. No tienen modo de enfrentarse a un dragón, todos recuerdan las penurias que pasaron cuando el Gran Dragón escapo de su prisión subterránea, no había manera de pararle y muchas vidas se perdieron durante aquellos fatales días.

―Eso es imposible ―dice con voz fuerte el monarca―. No quedan dragones con vida.  
―Es lo que decían los aldeanos ―responde el rubio caballero―. Un dragón blanco, muy pequeño, sobre el hombro de Morgana.  
―Gaius.  
―¿Si, mi señor? ―pregunta el galeno adelantándose.  
―¿De qué criatura crees que se trata?  
―No muchas criaturas pueden ser confundidas con un dragón, menos aun que escupan fuego. Pero consultare mis libros.  
―Hazlo. Hasta que sepamos lo que es, Arthur, tú y tus caballeros intensificareis las patrullas

*************

Gwain entra en la cueva y sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de la lluvia, salpicándolo todo en el proceso, deja la bolsa mojada en el suelo junto a la fogata y se quita la camisa empapada antes de sentarse junto a la bolsa para calentarse.

―¡Merlín! ―grita mientras se frota las manos y las tiende hacia el calor.

Unas pieles se le ponen sobre los hombros y sonríe antes de girar la cabeza hacia Merlín y recibir un pequeño beso de bienvenida.

―Estas frio ―le dice el moreno sentándose a su lado.  
―Está lloviendo fuera. Un montón.

Gwain se pone de pie agarrando la piel de oso por el cuello y camina hacia el interior de la cueva, donde tienen sus ropas, para poder cambiarse y ponerse algo seco. Lo último que quiere es enfermarse, sabe que Merlín podría curarle con uno de sus mejunjes de hierbas; pero es demasiado incomoda toda la congestión y la tos; desfilar ligero de ropa para elevar el libido de Merlín no merece todo ese sufrimiento, sobre todo cuando nota la forma en la que mira todos sus movimientos. Ve el deseo en sus ojos este él vestido o no.

―¿Trajiste las provisiones? ―pregunta mientras prepara una tetera y la llena de hierbas.  
―Sí, está todo en la bolsa. Tu madre nos ha hecho una empanada de carne, esta encima de la ropa así que ten cuidado cuando la saques.  
―Genial, me encanta su empanada ―dice mientras mete ilusionado la mano en la bolsa―. Ya lo veras, no habrás probado nada mejor en toda tu vida.  
―Lo sé, me ha estado alimentando estos días ¿recuerdas?

Merlín le sonríe y pone la empanada en un plato antes de hacerla levitar hasta una roca en la que están el resto de los alimentos.

―¿Como esta?  
―Bien, un poco cansada; pero ya sabes como es la vida de campo. Parece que las cosechas han sido buenas durante el verano y que tendrán suficiente en la aldea para pasar el invierno.   
―¿Le diste la medicina que le hice?  
―Por supuesto ―dice dejándose caer al suelo junto al hechicero.

Merlín pone una taza de té frente a Gwain instándole con la mirada a que se lo beba sin rechistar. El joven se lo acerca a la nariz, huele a menta y a hierbabuena, a través de la taza le calienta las manos y cuando da el primer trago siente el mismo calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Deja escapar un pequeño gemido de placer y bebe un trago más largo. El menor le observa en silencio y le pasa la mano por el pelo, le ha echado tanto de menos en estos días que han estado separados… ha leído más libros que nunca, hecho más pociones y pomadas que en todos los meses anteriores y todo ha sido para mantenerse ocupado y no añorar al otro joven. Es extraño como ahora que son más que amigos la presencia de Gwain se le hace tan necesaria como el aire que respira y el estar separados, aunque sólo sea unos pocos días, hace que aparezca un vacio en su interior que parece imposible de llenar.

―He escuchado rumores interesantes ―dice Gwain tras beberse toda la taza de té en silencio.  
―¿Rumores de que?  
―Dragones.

Merlín le mira sorprendido sin saber que decir. Gwain no espera que diga nada, él sólo continua hablando tras ver su reacción.

―Dicen que hay un dragón blanco causando problemas, quemando pastos y aldeas, matando ganado. Dicen que lo controla Morgana.

Al oír el nombre de la bastarda del Rey todo el cuerpo de Emrys se tensa y se pone de pie para alejarse hacia la cama, como si con alejarse de Gwain, de la hoguera y de su historia, ésta fuera a ser menos real. Gwain se pone de pie con rapidez y le sigue cogiéndole del brazo para poder girarle y que no le dé la espalda. Puede ver la frialdad en su mirada cuando lo hace. Se quedan así un tiempo, los dos de pie, enfrentados, mirándose fijamente en silencio, sin que ninguno de ellos se atreva a apartar la vista.

―No voy a hacerlo ―dice Merlín con lentitud rompiendo el silencio.  
―No te he pedido que hagas nada.  
―Lo hacen tus ojos. Veo en ellos lo que quieres que haga; pero no lo voy a hacer. No voy a ir a enfrentarme a Morgana.  
―Aun no ha muerto nadie, sólo han sido pérdidas materiales y ganado; pero ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que alguien lo haga? ¿Crees que podrás soportar vivir sabiendo que pudiste haber hecho algo y no lo hiciste? ―le pregunta cogiéndole de la barbilla―. Te conozco Merlín, no podrás hacerlo.

Merlín le aparta con las manos y retrocede un par de pasos.

―¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ―pregunta casi gritando― ¿Por qué debería de importarme lo que les haga Morgana? ¡Todo es culpa de Uther! ¿Por qué tengo yo que arreglar lo que él ha hecho por no haber sido un mejor padre, un mejor Rey, un mejor hombre?  
―Esto no se trata de Uther, Merlín, ni siquiera trata sobre Morgana. Se trata de un dragón, de lo que este dragón le está haciendo a la gente y eso, es tu responsabilidad como Señor del Dragón.

No le da tiempo para que le responda, va a dejar que piense en ello. Así que se dirige a la cama y se deja caer en ella tapándose con la piel de oso para entrar en calor, después de tantos días de viaje esa cama, algo dura y fría, se siente como la mejor del mundo porque es la suya, suya y de Merlín y huele a él, aspira profundamente para inundarse con su olor y antes de que se dé cuenta ya está dormido, sin preocuparle la pequeña discusión que acaban de tener y que no ha sido más que una diferencia de opiniones para que Merlín tuviera algo en lo que pensar. Sabe que cuando despierte el moreno estará tumbado a su lado, apretado contra él en busca de calor y que le hará cosquillas con esa barba que se empeña en no afeitarse.

Merlín le mira en silencio hasta que se duerme, perdido en sus pensamientos, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre algo que Gwain le ha dicho y que parte de él ya sabía pero no quería reconocer. No puede dejar las cosas como están, no si hay un dragón suelto por ahí, hiriendo a la gente y quemando aldeas. Es su obligación hacerse cargo, su deber ayudar a esas personas. Sabe que debe hacerlo pero es difícil, porque le duele saber que si las historias son ciertas ese dragón está bajo el mandato de Morgana por su culpa, por no haberse hecho cargo de ella alguna de las muchas veces que pudo hacerlo, por desoír los consejos de Kilgharrah y que le pudieran más los remordimientos y la lealtad que sentía por la joven bruja. 

Coge una de las pieles y se la hecha por encima de los hombros, cubriéndose con parte de ella la cabeza y se asoma al exterior de la cueva, la lluvia casi a terminado, lo que cae ahora del cielo es una llovizna suave bajo la luz del sol que ha vuelto a salir de entre las nubes. Merlín se aprieta con fuerza la capa y sale de la cueva, con cuidado de no resbalar en las rocas y camina entre la hierba mojada hasta un claro despejado, se coloca en el centro y hace lo que lleva meses sin hacer, llamar al Gran Dragón. La última vez que lo vio fue a los pocos días de huir de Camelot, cuando este se le presentó y le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido, cuando volvió a mencionarle la importancia de su destino, de su unión con Arthur _”las dos caras de la misma moneda”_ , del futuro que ya no se cumpliría. Aquel día prometió que no volvería a hablar con el ancestral dragón y que no se presentara ante él si no lo llamaba; ahora tiene que comerse sus palabras, necesita saber si es cierto lo que cuentan, si hay un dragón a parte de él y pedirle consejo sobre lo que hacer al respecto. Espera en silencio durante no sabe cuánto tiempo, y cuando está a punto de marcharse ve una sombra en el cielo acercándose a él con gran velocidad.

El Gran Dragón ha acudido a la llamada de su Señor.

*************

Arthur entra sin llamar en los aposentos del galeno. Hubo un tiempo, tras el encarcelamiento de Merlín y su falsa muerte, en la que no soportaba entrar en esas estancias, le dolía tanto la traición del que fue su amigo, que se le ponía un dolor en el pecho y tenía que marcharse, ni siquiera era capaz de tocar el pomo sin que se le estrujase el corazón. Ahora ya lo había superado, aunque aun sentía cierto malestar, había aprendido a ignorarlo. Ver los ojos acusadores del anciano tampoco había ayudado, porque por mucho que hubiera intentado esconderlo, Arthur sabia que le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido con el joven al que quería como un hijo. Gaius está apoyado sobre uno de sus libros, pasando las páginas y triturando algo con ayuda de un mortero. Carraspea un poco para llamar su atención y el anciano alza la cabeza.

―Sire, ¿puedo ayudaros? ―pregunta dejando a un lado el mortero.  
―Quería preguntarte algo ¿puedo sentarme?   
―Por supuesto, no tenéis ni que preguntarlo.

Arthur asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en uno de los taburetes que hay junto a la mesa siendo acompañado por Gaius segundos después.

―Hay una cosa a la que no dejo de darle vueltas ―comienza a decir. Ha repetido la conversación en su mente de camino allí; pero ahora no sabe ni cómo empezar―. ¿Recuerdas cuando se escapo el Gran Dragón? Tu hablaste de un... un Señor del Dragón.  
―Balinor.  
―Sí... estos Señores de Dragones controlan a los dragones ¿verdad? ¿Pueden hacer que hagan lo que ellos quieran?  
―Sí, es parte de la magia que poseen.  
―¿Y cómo es posible que Morgana controle al Dragón Blanco? ¿Es ella una Señora del Dragón o tiene a alguno trabajando para ella?

Gaius niega con la cabeza.

―Morgana no es una Señora del Dragón.  
―¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Ha pasado mucho tiempo con Morgause, ya no es la Morgana que conocimos.  
―Puede pasarse uno o mil años con Morgause y practicando cada ritual y hechizo conocido y aun así no sería una Señora del Dragón, Sire. Nunca. No es algo que se aprenda, se lleva en la sangre, se nace con ello, es algo que se transmite de padres a hijos. Y ya no queda ninguno, vos y vuestro padre os encargasteis de ellos.

Lo dice con más dureza de la que debería, con un tono acusador que para el rubio no pasa desapercibido y que le hace removerse incomodo en su silla. Gaius siempre había sabido como hacerle sentir avergonzado por haber hecho algo que no debería.

―¿Y entonces cómo controla al dragón?  
―Sospecho, aunque no puedo estar seguro de ello, que es el dragón el que ha decidido seguir los deseos de vuestra hermana. No sé por qué o durante cuánto tiempo más lo hará; pero lo hace porque quiere hacerlo.  
―¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? cualquier cosa... ¿la hay?  
―Me temo que no. Ni aunque todos los druidas que se esconden en los bosques vinieran a ayudarnos con su magia, cosa que los dos sabemos no va a suceder, tendríamos la menor oportunidad contra un dragón. Sólo un Señor del Dragón podría salvarnos y Merlín era el último  
―¿Merlín? ―le pregunta extrañado― ¿Era un... uno de los míticos Señor del Dragón?  
―Pues claro que sí. No parezcáis tan sorprendido Sire, ¿Quién creéis que nos salvo del Gran Dragón? Fue Merlín. Él fue el que hizo que se marchara y no volviera a Camelot.

El cerebro de Arthur trabaja a marchas forzadas, mil pensamientos corren por su mente siguiendo mil caminos e ideas diferentes, formulando cientos de preguntas respondiendo a unas cuantas docenas de ellas, sin saber por cual empezar a preguntar.

―Está vivo ―murmura finalmente tras unos minutos de estar en completo silencio. Alza la cabeza para mirar a Gaius y lo repite más alto   
―¿De qué habláis? ―le pregunta empezando a dudar de la sensatez del joven príncipe― Merlín murió en el derrumbamiento.

Arthur se pone de pie de un salto y niega con la cabeza más feliz de lo que había entrado en aquella sala.

―Fue todo un montaje. Deje escapar a Merlín y fingimos que hubo un derrumbamiento, transformo unas rocas para que se parecieran a él ¿Es que no te diste cuenta?  
―¿Vos le dejasteis...?  
―Sí. Le debía mucho a ese cabeza de chorlito y fue mi manera de pagar mi deuda. ¡Ja! Sólo tenemos que encontrarle y él se encargara de Morgana. ¿Donde crees que estará? ¿En Ealdor? No creo que haya sido tan tonto; aunque con él nunca se sabe.  
―Vivo... ―repite el anciano sin terminar de creerse lo que el príncipe le acaba de contar. Tantos meses dolido por la pérdida de su joven ayudante para que ahora resulte que fue en vano, porque está vivo y lejos de Camelot― ¿Los caballeros lo saben?  
―No, no lo sabe nadie. Sólo Merlín y yo, bueno, ahora tu también; pero sólo nosotros. Teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que mi padre se enterase. Merlín ha hecho mucho por Camelot; pero mi padre no lo ve así. Tú le conoces, Gaius, puede que mejor que nadie de por aquí, ¿Dónde crees que estará?  
―No lo sé... no se me ocurre ningún lugar que no sea Ealdor, y no creo que vaya a poner a su madre en peligro.  
―Pues habrá que empezar a buscarle entonces  
―Puede que los druidas sepan algo. Siempre parecen saber donde está Merlín ―ante la mirada interrogante de Arthur decide explicarse un poco mas―. Es un mago muy poderoso y muy especial, muchos druidas, los que están más en sintonía con la naturaleza tienen un vínculo con él que les hace saber dónde está. Le llaman Emrys y es muy importante para su comunidad.  
―¿Es su Rey o algo así?  
―Los druidas no tienen Reyes; pero Emrys estaría más próximo a ser su Mesías, su Salvador.  
―¿Estas de broma? ¿Merlín? ¿Nuestro Merlín? ¿Ese moreno de ojos azules, torpe, respondón y que no es capaz de hacer ni la más simple de las tareas?  
―Merlín es mucho más de lo que os ha dejado ver. Y aunque es todo eso que habéis dicho, lo cierto es que es poderoso y tiene un talento innato con el que nadie puede rivalizar. Si encontráis a algún druida, uno autentico, no alguien que sepa hacer un par de hechizos o remover una olla, si no uno de verdad; si lo hacéis él os dirá donde está Emrys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlín era mago, ahora todos lo saben; pero ya no importa porque el Rey le mando ejecutar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Morgana le ponga las manos encima a un huevo de dragón? ¿Qué podrán hacer para luchar contra ella cuando el único que podía ayudarles era alguien que ya no está con ellos?

Morgause mira su reflejo en el agua de la fuente casi destruida del palacio en el que viven, pasándose la mano con delicadeza por la piel de la cara, aun no se acostumbra a su nuevo rostro. No hace mucho su cara y su cuerpo había estado cubierto de cicatrices; pero ahora, con ayuda del aliento del Dragón Blanco, ninguna imperfección marca su piel. Una piel sana no es el único regalo que le ha dado el dragón, sus piernas, que habían sido inútiles durante más de un año, habían recuperado su fuerza de antaño y ya no necesita de nadie que la cargue como a un niño. Es como si la dragona le hubiera otorgado un nuevo cuerpo.

Así es como la encuentra Morgana, sentada en el borde de la fuente perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acerca a ella sin hacer ruido y apoya la mano en su hombro. Morgause no se altera por ello, tampoco se gira, se queda mirando su reflejo y el de su hermana. Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, donde lo único que se escucha es el sonido del viento y el cantar de los pocos pájaros que habitan en los alrededores.

―Es la hora ―dice la rubia finalmente antes de girar la cabeza.

Morgana asiente y sonríe al oírla.

Es la hora.

El fin de Camelot y de Uther está cerca.

*************

Esta es la cuarta persona a la que visitan en estos meses. Se supone que es una druida autentica, una de las que, según Arthur, Gaius menciono; aunque después de todas las decepciones, de todos los intentos que acabaron en nada, Lancelot no se deja llevar por su entusiasmo ni deja que sus esperanzas le creen falsas expectativas. Se adentra en el campamento y atrae con ello todas las miradas, no es muy común ver a un caballero de Camelot andando entre ellos, mucho menos que lo haga solo y sin un regimiento que lo destruya todo a su paso.

―Disculpa ―le dice a una joven pelirroja que lleva un jarro con agua entre las manos.

Ella al ver la capa roja retrocede asustada. Lancelot alza las manos en un gesto de paz y ella detiene su retroceso dándole esquivas miradas a la espada que lleva al cinto.

―No voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo.  
―¿Por qué debería creeros? Eres un caballero ¿no es cierto?  
― Sí, lo soy ―admite bajando los brazos―. Estoy buscando a una persona. Me han dicho que está aquí. Agatha. ¿La conoces?  
―¡Vivian! ¡Ve a buscar a tu madre! ―grita un hombre calvo acercándose a ellos. 

La joven asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo hacia el interior de una de las tiendas. Lancelot mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de los senderos entre las tiendas están desiertos. Todos los druidas se han escondido de él. No puede culparlos, sabe muy bien lo que un Caballero de Camelot supone para esta gente, muerte y destrucción. De ser uno de ellos haría lo mismo. El hombre calvo se pone de pie frente a Lancelot y le mira con atención, como si le estuviera leyendo el alma y una sola mirada le bastara para conocer sus intenciones.

―Soy Caleb ¿quién sois?  
―Lancelot. Sir Lancelot –se corrige, después de tanto tiempo aun se le hace raro escuchar el Sir delante de su nombre―. Busco a una mujer, Agatha.   
―¿Para qué?  
―Me han dicho que podría ayudarme a encontrar a una persona.  
―Perdéis el tiempo. Volved a Camelot ―le dice dándose la vuelta para macharse.  
―¿No está aquí? ¿Sabéis donde esta? ―le pregunta dando un paso hacia él.

Caleb le mira por encima del hombro con dureza y Lancelot se detiene.

―Por favor, señor ―le ruega―. Es de vital importancia que la encuentre.  
―Ella no querrá ayudarte ―le dice girándose―. Tú Rey mato a su hijo. Igual que mato a muchos otros antes que a él. Sus manos están manchadas de la sangre de los nuestros. Aunque la encuentres ¿qué te hace pensar que querrá ayudarte?  
―No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho, Caleb. Y no intentes adivinar lo que voy o no hacer. Deja la clarividencia para tu esposa ―dice una mujer caminando hacia ellos―. Soy Agatha, ¿que deseas de mi, caballero de Camelot?  
― Morgana y su dragón están haciendo estragos en las tierras de Albión.  
―Lo sé, las noticias han llegado hasta aquí.  
―Hay un hombre que puede detenerla, se llama Emrys. Me han dicho que podéis decirme dónde esta ―a la mención del nombre de Emrys los dos druidas se miran y Lancelot sabe que por fin está con la persona adecuada.  
―Eres puro de corazón Lancelot, lo veo en tus ojos, y sólo por eso voy a decirte lo que quieres saber ―Agatha cierra los ojos y respira hondo, permanece así unos segundos antes de abrirlos y volver a hablar―. Está en una cueva, en el interior del bosque de Merendrath, en el reino de Cenred, junto a las laderas del monte Feorrend.  
―Muchas gracias.

Lancelot se gira para volver a su caballo y darle las buenas nuevas a Arthur; pero la mujer le detiene poniendo la mano en su brazo.

―Os he dicho donde esta; pero eso no significa que Emrys os vaya a ayudar. Puede ser un hombre muy testarudo y ha sufrido mucho a manos de la estirpe Pendragon; pero también es un buen hombre y hará lo correcto. Que no os desanime su primera negativa

*************

Elena ve los preparativos para la marcha desde las escalinatas del castillo. La gente no deja de llegar a Camelot en busca de cobijo y protección contra las huestes de Morgana; creyendo que allí, entre los fuertes muros de piedra, tendrán alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a ella, a su dragón y al ejército de mercenarios que la siguen y que destrozan todo a su paso. Lleva días yendo de un lado a otro intentando ayudar lo mejor que puede, buscando mantas y aplicando vendajes a los heridos, contando cuentos a los niños o llevando comida a los grupos de refugiados que no dejan de llegar. Ahora, sin embargo no hace nada de eso. Se ha tomado un segundo para estar allí, en las escaleras, viendo como Arthur, Lancelot y Percival, se preparan para partir, hacia el reino de Cenred, en busca de ese Señor del Dragón que se espera les salve a todos.

Arthur se gira para mirarla y sube las escaleras que les distancian de dos en dos, la estrecha entre sus brazos y la besa... sabe a despedida, a desesperación, a uno que no saben si se repetirá. La coge la cara y la mira con atención, queriendo estudiar todos sus rasgos, su rubio pelo, su piel clara, sus ojos grandes e inocentes, sus labios rojos que no se cansa de besar.

―Ten cuidado ―le dice casi en un susurro que sólo el príncipe es capaz de oír.  
―Lo tendré ―le asegura besándola en la frente―. Y espero que tú también lo tengas.  
―No soy yo la que va a un lugar desconocido, en busca de alguien que vive en medio de un bosque de un reino asolado por una guerra civil entre sus nobles.  
―No. Eres la que se queda en Camelot, el final del camino de Morgana. Aquí es hacia donde viene.  
―Llegaras antes de que eso pase.  
―Lo intentare; pero...  
―Sin peros.   
―Desearía que volvieras con tu padre ―le dice apoyando la frente contra la de la joven―. Estarías a salvo.  
―Ya hemos hablado de esto y no vamos a volver a hacerlo ―le dice ella con seriedad―. Ésta será mi gente. Algún día seré su reina. No puedo esperar que me quieran como os quieren a vos, si al menor problema me marcho para estar a salvo y les abandono. Además, no soy de las que huyen, eso ya deberías saberlo, es parte de mi encanto. Ahora será mejor que te vayas ya y no tardes en volver.

Elena le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa, es instintivo, uno de los muchos efectos que la princesa tiene sobre él. Vuelve a besarla y baja las escaleras para montarse en su caballo y comenzar la marcha. Se queda mirándole marchar entre la gente que se aparta a su paso y al de los caballeros. Se queda allí, plantada sin moverse con la vista fija al frente hasta mucho después de que Arthur no es más que un punto lejano.

―¿Estarán bien?

La princesa se gira y ve a Gwen a su lado con una cesta llena de vendas limpias entre los brazos. Está preocupada por Lancelot, lo ve en sus ojos y en los tensa que está su postura, teme por su vida y que no encuentren lo que buscan, que al final este viaje sea en vano y se hayan hecho falsas ilusiones. Ve sus temores y sus dudas reflejadas en sus ojos y las reconocen porque son las mismas que las suyas. Le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la acerca suavemente para reconfortarla y alejar sus temores durante unos segundos, para hacerla saber que no está sola, que ella está a su lado. La morena se lo agradece con una ligera sonrisa y las dos suben lo que quedan de escaleras para volver a entrar en el castillo, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

*************

Arthur la reconoce en cuanto la ve, lleva horas con la sensación de que ya había estado allí; pero la había desechado por completo, después de todo ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Merlín terminara viviendo en el mismo sitio que el último Señor de Dragones? Al parecer muchas. Porque es la misma cueva y está tan seguro de eso como de que está vivo. Alza la mano y los otros dos se detienen, desmontan del caballo y atan las riendas a un tronco cercano.

―¿Es aquí? ―le pregunta Lancelot mirando a su alrededor.

Arthur asiente con la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo para retirárselo de la cara

―He estado aquí antes. Una vez hace mucho tiempo... con Merlín.

Camina hacia la entrada de la cueva, saltando por las rocas que pasan entre el riachuelo hacia la entrada de la cueva. No parece que haya nadie dentro, pero sin duda está habitada. Hay restos de una hoguera, unos libros, lo que aparece un camastro al fondo, un montón de saquitos sobre una roca, comida, ropa... puede que no esté ahí; pero sin duda es allí donde vive. Se gira para mirar a Lancelot y a Percival para decirles que no hay nadie y que será mejor que monten un campamento mientras esperan cuando ve una sombra entre los árboles, una figura que se acerca corriendo hacia donde ellos están. Saca la espada de su funda y los otros le imitan girándose, todos preparados para lo que tenga que ocurrir. Cuando la figura sale del bosque se detiene y la sonrisa alegre que tenía en la cara se borra al verles. Arthur le estudia con atención y cuando comprende que no es una amenaza, envaina la espada. Es un hombre joven, no parece mucho mayor que él, tiene el pelo negro y largo, por los hombros y algo enredado, lleva una barba descuidada y ropas oscuras, unas botas, un abrigo de cuero... _”Balinor”_ es el nombre que surge en su mente cuando le ve; sólo que no es él, no puede serlo, Balinor está muerto, le vio morir y este hombre es más joven que él. Aun así el parecido es increíble. Oyen una risa que viene del bosque y luego aparece la última persona que esperaba ver allí. 

Gwain. 

Los cinco se miran en silencio, sin que ninguno se atreva a moverse. Es Percival el primero en hacerlo, en correr hacia él y levantar a su viejo amigo mientras le da un abrazo. Gwain ríe y le pide que le baje; pero Percival no parece oírle porque sigue sin soltarle. Lancelot se acerca a ellos y palmea al antiguo caballero en la espalda en señal de bienvenida. Mientras Arthur y el otro se miran en silencio ajenos al reencuentro que se está dando a unos metros de ellos. Uno paralizado por el miedo que de pronto le ha invadido, no está preparado para esto, para volver a ver a la persona que le ayudo a escapar y le dijo que no volviera, porque si volvía a verle le mataría. El otro paralizado sin saber como comportarse, una cosa era saber que el último Señor del Dragón con vida era Merlín y que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a verle, y otra muy distinta tenerle a unos metros de él. Creía haberse preparado para el reencuentro, ahora sabe que nada le podría haber preparado para tenerle frente a él.

―Merlín ―dice Arthur hablando primero. Lo dice lentamente y se hace el sonido en el claro, las risas de los otros desaparecen y miran la situación en silencio. 

El aludido niega con la cabeza y camina hacia la cueva pasando por su lado sin molestarse en hablar. Deja las ramas que lleva en brazos sobre los restos de ceniza en medio del circulo de piedra, se dirige hacia la cama y se quita el abrigo sin mirar atrás, sabe que los otros han entrado en la cueva y que le están mirando, puede sentir sus ojos quemándole la nuca. Gwain les hace un gesto con la mano para que esperen y se acerca hasta Merlín, haciendo que se gire y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para que no pueda volver a alejarse.

―Habla con él.

Parece más una orden que una petición; pero Merlín es cabezota, mucho más de lo que Gwain está dispuesto a aguantar hoy, así que se pone a su espalda y le empuja hacia la hoguera, donde los otros le esperan de pie.

―Habla ―dice Merlín con rudeza.

Arthur traga saliva sin saber que decir. No pensó mucho en lo que le diría cuando le viera, esperaba que las palabras correctas vendrían a él cuando fuera el momento. Al parecer se equivoco, siente la garganta seca y su cerebro se ha quedado en blanco. Lancelot mira a su señor paralizado y a Merlín que empieza a impacientarse, así que se adelanta y le da un fuerte abrazo mientras le dice lo mucho que se alegra de verle y lo feliz que está de que siga con vida. Eso parece relajar un poco al mago, que le devuelve el abrazo a su viejo amigo, apartando la mirada del heredero Pendragón.

―Es bueno ver que estas bien, Lancelot. Y tú también Percival, aunque pareces más grande que la última vez que te vi, y no pensé que eso fuera posible.  
―A lo mejor es que tú eres más pequeño ―responde el caballero con una sonrisa. No conoció durante mucho tiempo al antiguo sirviente de Arthur; pero ha oído muchas cosas de él, muchas historias de boca de Lancelot. Él otro le tiene cariño y respeto, confía en él, y sólo por eso Merlín es digno de su confianza.  
―Me alegra ver que estas bien ―dice Arthur saliendo de su mutismo.  
―¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿Te alegras de verme? ¿Tú? ―le pregunta con acidez dando un par de pasos hacia él― Permíteme que lo dude. Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú el que me dijo que me mataría con sus propias manos si me volvía a ver. ¿Te alegras de verme para así poder cumplir tu promesa? Vamos príncipe, inténtalo si crees que puedes lograrlo.  
―No he venido a hacerte daño ―le dice dolido al escuchar su acusación. Es cierto que lo dijo. Aquel día dijo muchas cosas de las que no se siente orgullo, cosas que no debió decir provocadas por la ira y el dolor de la traición, todo su mundo se venía abajo y Merlín, la única persona que pensó que no le dejaría, que no le engañaría... había resultado ser completamente distinto a lo que siempre pensó.  
―Entonces ¿A qué has venido? No creo que hayas venido a dar un paseo, es un viaje largo y no soy fácil de encontrar. Tampoco creo que sea la decisión más inteligente si los rumores son ciertos.  
―¿Los has oído?  
―¿Lo de Morgana y Aithusa? Sí. Gwain no deja de parlotear sobre ello.  
―¿Aith... qué?  
―Aithusa ―repite cruzándose de brazos―. El dragón de Morgana, la dragona, más bien. Así se llama.  
―¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
―Soy un Señor del Dragón y ella es una dragona. Simplemente lo sé.  
―¿La has visto?  
―No. Nunca. No salgo mucho de la cueva, menos aun del bosque. Y esto está muy alejado del camino de Morgana.  
―Ha devastado cada pueblo que ha encontrado a su paso, cada aldea. Mata a mujeres y hombres, niños y adultos por igual. No le importa el daño que le hace a la gente.  
―¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa?   
―Esa dragona...  
―Aithusa ―le interrumpe Merlín mientras se da la vuelta y con un movimiento de mano enciende la hoguera.  
―Eh...sí, claro. Aithusa, ella... ella obedece a Morgana y nadie puede detenerla.   
―Excepto yo ¿no es cierto? Por eso has venido. Quieres mi ayuda ―le dice con dureza mientras se va dando la vuelta con lentitud―. Has venido aquí para que vaya y te ayude. Que ayude a Uther Pendragón, el hombre que me encerró en una mazmorra e iba a quemarme vivo la última vez que luche contra Morgana. Él hombre que desterró a mi padre y le condeno a vivir en esta cueva ―dice alzando los brazos señalando a su alrededor. Está enfadado y mucho. Hay mucho rencor en el duro tono de sus palabras, tanto que los otros dudan de que les vaya a ayudar, de que el viaje no haya sido en vano―. Tú padre ha matado a tantos brujos y druidas, a tanta gente inocente, por su temor a la magia... ¿ de verdad has venido aquí con la esperanza de que os ayude? ¿De qué use mi magia para salvarle?   
―¡Pues no lo hagas por mi padre! Ni siquiera tienes que hacerlo por mi o por Camelot. ¿Pero qué me dices de Gaius? ¿Y Gwen? y toda esa gente que morirá si Morgana llega a Camelot y no estás tú para detenerla. ¿Se merecen ellos lo que les pase por lo que mi padre te hizo? ¿Es eso a caso justo?  
―¿Justo? ¿Tú me hablas de justicia? ¿A mí? ―Merlín comienza a andar hacia él con el dedo índice señalándole acusadoramente― Yo que sacrifique mi vida por ti innumerables veces, yo que tuve que esconder lo que era por miedo a la muerte, que deje que mataras a Freya ante mis ojos, la mujer que amaba, sólo por estar maldita; yo que temo ir a ver a mi madre por si alguien me reconoce y se lo dice al Rey. ¿Tú me hablas de lo que es justo? ¡Lo sacrifique todo por Camelot! ¡Por ti! ¿Y qué me ha dado esa justicia tuya, Arthur? ¿Eh? Yo te lo diré ¡Una cueva! Estoy condenado a vivir en una cueva en medio del bosque porque la justicia de tu padre dijo que sólo por haber nacido merecía morir. No me hables de lo que es justo, Arthur. No tienes ni idea.

Arthur no sabe que decir ante eso, sabe que todo lo que ha dicho Merlín es cierto, que cada palabra dicha es la verdad; tampoco se mueve, no es capaz de reaccionar porque nunca le ha visto tan enfadado, y porque el resplandor dorado de sus ojos le ha dado un poco de miedo, aunque eso no piense reconocerlo nunca. Merlín pasa por su lado empujándole en el hombro y sale de la cueva, camina entre las rocas alejándose de allí, mientras siente a la magia rugiendo dentro de él, por sus venas, inquieta y desesperada por salir. Corre hacia el bosque y cuando se siente lo suficientemente lejos grita dejando salir todo lo que tiene dentro hasta quedarse ronco. Los arboles a su alrededor comienzan a arder sin control y cuando cae de rodillas agotado por la expulsión de magia y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas por todas las malas experiencias que ha recordado en los pocos minutos que ha tenido a Arthur frente a él, nota que empieza a llover con fuerza.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está allí, sólo que siente el cuerpo dolorido por haber mantenido durante mucho tiempo la misma postura, que tiene frio y está mojado, y que es mejor que vuelva a la cueva, con Gwain, para poder sentir sus brazos a su alrededor y el calor de su cuerpo, para que le susurre al oído que todo irá bien, que no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera hacer, para que le bese y le haga sentir querido...

Arthur, Percival y Lancelot siguen allí cuando regresa. Gwain está haciendo conejo y algo de sopa, es lo que siempre hace cuando quiere pedirle algo a Merlín que sabe que este no quiere hacer, como bañarse desnudos a la luz de la luna en el lago o enseñarle meditación. Merlín deja salir un suspiro y los otros se giran para mirarle, camina hacia la cama y se cambia de ropa, quitándose la mojada y alcanzando una muda limpia, antes de secarla con una simple mirada y sentarse a cenar junto con los otros.

―Nos iremos mañana por la mañana ―les informa cogiendo el plato de comida que Gwain le tiende―. Pero voy a dejar clara una cosa, sólo me encargare de Aithusa. Nada más. No voy a ser uno de vuestros guerreros. Me encargare del dragón porque es lo que debo hacer. Pero te lo advierto Arthur, si alguien intenta hacerme daño, quien sea, me encargare de él; y no me importara que sea un caballero de Camelot, uno de los hombres de Morgana o el mismísimo Uther. ¿está claro?  
―Nadie en Camelot te hará daño. Te doy mi palabra.  
―Hubo un tiempo en que eso significaba algo para mí; pero ese tiempo ha pasado.

*************

Morgana mira a su hermana, de pie a su lado irradiando confianza y fuerza, como en sus mejores días, mirando a Camelot con fuego en los ojos, con hambre de destrucción y venganza. Morgana la ve y sonríe. No es la única que quiere ver esa ciudad reducida a cenizas y a toda la estirpe Pendragón rogando por sus vidas, suplicando por una clemencia que no se les va a conceder.

―Vamos ―le dice Morgause antes de subirse la capucha de la capa negra y comenzar a alejarse del risco desde el que lo observan todo.

Morgana la imita, dando una última mirada a las murallas de Camelot, esas gentes que creen que eso será suficiente para salvarles porque siempre lo ha sido; pero ella sabe que no. Nada les salvara de su dragón, ni esas murallas de piedra que han aguantado el embiste de numerosos ejércitos ni sus valientes y leales caballeros. Morgana la mira por última vez antes de girarse, antes de que salga el sol, Camelot será el campo de batalla de una que no piensa perder. 

Morgause la espera entre un grupo de los mercenarios más leales. No confía en ninguno de ellos, los hombres que luchan por dinero no son dignos de llevar espadas, son como perros rabiosos esperando para morder la mano que les da de comer, si alguien les ofrece más dinero que ellas, no dudaran en matarlas mientras duermen… si es que viven para contarlo, por su puesto. No confía en ellos pero es lo que hay. Se necesitan hombres sin escrúpulos para matar y asesinar en la noche. El único de ellos que merece la pena es Helios, el valiente Helios. La única razón por la que confía en él, es porque parece estar más interesado en su hermana que en el dinero y sería capaz de todo por ella. Sospecha que Morgause conoce sus motivos, por las miradas que le da y los suaves roces de manos. Nunca le ha preguntado al respecto. Tampoco tiene intención de hacerlo.

Caminan entre el bosque ayudados por las sombras para no ser vistos, llegan hasta la ciudad y se pegan a la muralla para que los soldados no sean capaz de verlos. Uno parece que lo hace, se asoma para ver más de cerca la sombra que ha creído percibir moviéndose junto al muro, está a punto de dar la señal de alarma… una flecha venida desde el bosque le acierta en el pecho y el soldado cae por el muro. Morgause reaccionando con rapidez hace que levite antes de llegar al suelo y con el ruido llame la atención de los demás soldados que patrullan por la muralla, le depositan en el suelo con cuidado y los mercenarios le cubren con hojas y ramas. La rubia comienza a andar de nuevo y esta vez todos son más cautelosos cuando la siguen. Llegan a una puerta de madera oculta en la piedra. Morgause da dos golpes y espera antes de dar un tercero. Esperan en silencio y Morgana cree que el ruido de su corazón latiendo desbocado se puede oír por toda la ciudad. Entonces la puerta se abre y por ella aparece Agravain, con su cota de malla y su capa negra, en las manos luce un puñal ensangrentado y a sus pies están los dos guardias, jóvenes soldados, a los que pertenece la sangre. Frota el puñal contra su pantalón para quitarle los restos de sangre mientras se echa a un lado para que Morgana y los suyos entren.

La invasión ha comenzado.


	4. Chapter 4

Están terminando de colocar las cosas en los caballos para partir cuando oyen un grito, alguien llama a Emrys a gritos desde el exterior de la cueva. Salen para ver quién es y ven a Vivian y a Robb tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir las rocas, aunque la muchacha ignora su gesto. La joven sonríe al verle, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera y el pelo revuelto, con el vestido manchado de tierra y barro, y termina de subir las rocas hasta llegar frente a ellos. Robb no tarda en unírseles con un par de saltos, mucho menos fatigado por la carrera que la joven.

―¿Qué ocurre Vivian? –le pregunta Merlín preocupado al verla allí.  
―Es… mi madre… ella dice… ―comienza a decir la joven sin terminar de formas una frase que los otros puedan entender, fatigada por la carrera y lo importante del mensaje que tiene que entregar.  
―Respira hondo. No puedo entenderte si no te tranquilizas y me dices que pasa. –le dice Merlín poniéndole las manos en los hombros.  
―Es mi madre –dice Robb cogiendo el mando del mensaje―. Tuvo un sueño y Caleb nos hizo venir corriendo a contártelo.  
―¿Qué ha visto? –ahora está preocupado. Sansa es una de las mejores clarividentes que Merlín ha visto nunca, en general es ella la que accede a las visiones, ve lo que quiere ver, cuando quiere hacerlo; pero si una se le ha presentado en sueños es que algo importante está a punto de ocurrir.  
―Están invadiendo Camelot.  
―Eso es imposible –responde Arthur adelantándose―. Los muros son inexpugnables.  
―Mi madre dice –comienza a decir Vivian con la respiración más controlada―, que había un traidor en Camelot y que les dejaría entrar en la ciudad cuando la luna desapareciera del cielo.  
―Eso fue anoche ―comenta Gwain acercándose a Merlín  
―Lo sé –murmura Merlín  
―Tardaremos cinco días en volver a Camelot, incluso sin dejar descansar a los caballos –dice Arthur con frustración, después de todo lo que han pasado para encontrar a Merlín al final todo va a ser en vano. No van a poder salvar el reino―. Para cuando lleguemos será demasiado tarde.  
―No –Merlín lo dice con dureza mientras se gira para mirar a Arthur―. Te dije que te ayudaría y es lo que voy a hacer.

Merlín sale de la cueva ante la atenta mirada de los otros y camina por el bosque hasta un claro apartado.

*************

La batalla es encarnizada. Los caballeros luchan contra los mercenarios sin darse tregua, lanzando estocadas, parándolas como pueden, intentando no ser heridos en el proceso, deseando ver el fin de este día y el comienzo de uno nuevo. Cada uno lucha por sus propios motivos por lealtad a un señor, por unos ideales o por el simple dinero; pero al final, en el fondo, todos lo hacen por lo mismo, por seguir viviendo un día más.

Hay fuegos por toda Camelot, los aldeanos están acurrucados en los túneles subterráneos llorando, abrazándose unos a otros, diciéndose palabras de consuelo y esperanza que no terminan de creerse. Elena y Gwen están entre ellos, dándose la mano en señal de entereza, fingiendo que no tienen miedo, aunque estén aterradas, porque es lo que esa gente necesita, ver que tienen esperanza para poder tenerla ellos también. Sobre sus cabezas oyen los gritos amortiguados por las capas de suelo entre ellos y los lugares del combate. Este es el sitio más seguro en el que pueden estar, aunque eso no significa que sea un lugar seguro.

Morgana ríe desquiciada mientras lanza a Uther por la habitación con un movimiento de manos. Se ríe sin parar mientras le levanta y le presiona contra la pared apretándole la tráquea y oyéndole gemir en busca de un poco de aire. Sir León se acerca por su espalda con la espada en alto listo para proteger a su señor; pero Agravaine le intercepta y los dos comienzan a luchar. Elyan se une intentando acabar pronto con el traidor; pero Morgause interviene y le lanza contra una columna dejándole aturdido.

―Este es tu fin padre –le dice Morgana acercándose a él hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros―. Es una lástima que tu querido hijo no esté aquí para verlo. ¿Dónde está Arthur? ¿Se asusto y huyo?

Un rugido fuera hace que las ventanas tiemblen y todo se detenga. Morgana mira hacia el exterior y su sonrisa se borra cuando ve a un dragón, uno más grande que el suyo, sobrevolando Camelot directo hacia el patio frente al castillo. Morgana corre hacia la ventana y la abre de par en par. El dragón está en el suelo ahora y se ha hecho un gran círculo a su alrededor, todas las batallas han cesado y los guerreros miran a la imponente criatura, ninguno sabe a qué bando ha venido a apoyar. La morena grita de rabia cuando ve a Arthur bajando con cuidado del lomo del dragón siendo seguido por Lancelot, Percival, Gwain y al hombre que vio una vez en una visión… el hombre que sería su caída. Este, desde los lomos del dragón mira en su dirección y Morgana siente que se le congela la sangre y que no puede moverse. Está asustada, tanto como no recuerda nunca haber estado.

Los caballeros del patio alzan un vitoree al ver a su príncipe descender del dragón que acaba de aparecer. Su sola presencia sirve para que saquen fuerzas de donde no tienen, y se llenen de esperanza. Es un efecto que el rubio tiene en la gente, cuando está ahí, nada parece que pueda ir mal.

El Gran dragón remonta el vuelo y las luchas se reanudan a sus pies. Merlín puede sentir el viento en la cara y se tienen que aferrar con fuerza a las escamas que cubren el cuello de Kilgharrah cuanto este hace una finta para esquivar una lluvia de flechas proveniente del bosque. Puede sentir bajo la dura piel como se prepara para hacer una llamarada de fuego y luego la ve, calentándole la cara al salir de su boca y cayendo sobre los arqueros que se protegían entre los árboles.

Kilgharrah se detiene en seco cuando el pequeño dragón blanco aparece ante ellos. Es pequeño en comparación con el Gran Dragón, aunque por lo que Merlín ve su tamaño es el mismo que el de un caballo, sus escamas son blancas y reflejan la luz del sol, parece mármol recién pulido y Merlín se sorprende pensando que es la criatura más hermosa que ha visto nunca. La pequeña dragona ruge intentando parecer intimidante; pero Kilgharrah es más anciano y más sabio que ella, una cría no va a hacer que se dé media vuelta asustado. En su lugar da un fuerte rugido que hace que Merlín tenga que taparse los oídos y que la pequeña sea desplazada hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

―No queremos hacerte daño –dice el dragón con su poderosa voz.

La otra no responde, vuela hacia ellos con precaución y se eleva hasta quedar a la misma altura que Merlín. Kilgharrah ha dejado que se acerque a ellos y ella se envalentona, y se prepara para escupir fuego sobre el mago cuando este, sacando la voz de sus antepasados, la voz del Señor del Dragón, la hace detenerse con una sola palabra.

―Aithusa –la llama Merlín―. Detente. Para esta destrucción. Te irás con Kilgharrah ahora, abandonaras a Morgana y a los suyos y te marcharas con él. Él te cuidara y te enseñara todo lo que tienes que saber.

Aithusa ya no tiene nada que hacer. Su voz es una orden que no puede ignorar.

Kilgharrah deja a Merlín sobre una de las almenas del castillo y este ve como los dos dragones se alejan de Camelot volando juntos. Kilgharrah en línea recta y Aithusa haciendo círculos a su alrededor

―¡No! –ruge una voz llena de ira, rabia y desesperación a pocos metros de Merlín. Al girarse ve a Morgana gritando fuera de sí― ¡Tú! ¿Qué has hecho con mi dragón?  
―No es tu dragón Morgana –le dice Merlín girándose para mirarla―. No es una mascota que te pertenezca. Es una criatura mágica y debe ser libre.  
―¡No! –le grita alzando los brazos y lanzándole hacia atrás unos metros― ¡Te matare!

Desde el suelo Merlín lanza un rayo desde una de sus manos que Morgana consigue esquivar, pero que le da los minutos que necesita para poder ponerse en pie y hacer un hechizo para que el suelo tiemble, tirándola a ella. La bruja como puede se pone en pie y le lanza una bola de fuego que choca contra el remolino de aire de Emrys desviándola lejos de él. Los hechizos vuelan de un lado a otro mientras los magos luchan sin descanso, protegiéndose, esquivando, atacando, levantándose cuando caen y volviendo a la lucha una y otra vez… Es Morgause la que acaba con la batalla.

La rubia aparece a la espalda de Merlín y le lanza una lluvia de flechas de hielo. El moreno queda de perfil, con una mano deteniendo el hielo de Morgause, con la otra formando un escudo que absorba la maldición que Morgana acaba de lanzarle. De pronto las estacas caen al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y al mirar hacia la rubia ven que del corazón de Morgause sobresale la punta de una espada, al otro lado de la espada está Arthur, herido y a punto de colapsar; pero con esa mirada de ferocidad que significa que no va a hacerlo hasta que haya caído el último de los enemigos.

Morgana grita y Merlín sabe lo que pasara a continuación, son las mismas fluctuaciones que sintió la otra vez, la magia de la bruja está descontrolada y alguien tiene que hacer algo o acabar con todos ellos. Merlín sabe que tiene que ser él el que haga algo, así que reúne su magia y absorbe la magia del ambiente concentrándola en la punta de sus dedos, comienza a recitar un complejo hechizo que pensó que nunca tendría que utilizar y al alzar las manos de las puntas de sus dedos salen numerosos filamentos dorados que vuelan hacia la joven y se enredan a su alrededor hasta cubrirla como un capullo antes de ser absorbidos por su piel.

Después de eso, nada, sólo oscuridad.

*************

Merlín abre los ojos y parpadea molesto por la claridad que recibe, cuando consigue enfocar la vista se encuentra con un techo de madera y yeso que conoce muy bien, es su cuarto, bueno, el que fue su cuarto durante el tiempo que vivió en Camelot. Intenta levantarse para poder sentarse pero una cabeza sobre su pecho se lo impide, es Gwain, con su pelo desperdigado en todas direcciones y que le hace cosquillas en el cuello. El moreno alza la mano para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del durmiente y poder despertarle; pero no hace falta que haga el esfuerzo, Gwain se ha despertado con el primer movimiento que ha hecho.

―Estas despierto –dice en un susurro como si no se lo creyera.  
―Sí –responde Merlín con la voz ronca por no haberla usado en tiempo―. ¿Cuánto… cuánto ha pasado?  
―Casi un mes –Gwain se sienta a un lado de la cama y se inclina hacia delante para poner su frente contra la del otro―. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que estabas muerto cuando Arthur te trajo inconsciente. No vuelvas a hacerlo.  
―No te preocupes… no planeo volver a hacerlo –le dice intentando darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora― ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?  
―Muchas cosas, pero ninguna de las que tengas que preocuparte ahora. Tú descansa. Iré a llamar a Gaius.

Merlín le sujeta la mano para que no se marche y tira de él hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besarle. Después de todo lo que han pasado y todo lo que podría haber ocurrido, el beso les sabe a gloria, no recuerdan un beso mejor. Podrían haberse quedado así, besándose, un buen rato, disfrutando del calor del otro y oyendo los latidos del corazón que les recuerdan que están vivos y a salvo; pero un par de golpes en la puerta les hace separarse.

La cabeza de Arthur se asoma por ella con timidez, no sabe si Merlín estará despierto y si, en caso de que por fin lo este, querrá verle. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el moreno, mucho tiempo desde que le ayudo a escapar y le dijo que no volviera, desde aquella pelea en las mazmorras en la que dejo marchar a su mejor amigo. Ahora lo único quiere es arreglar las cosas con él, porque el castillo y su vida es mucho aburrida sin el torpe Merlín para hacerle reír. No se había dado cuenta de lo solo y silencioso que era todo hasta que el moreno se marchó.

―Estas despierto –dice señalando lo obvio y sin saber si es cierto o son sus ojos que le hacen ver lo que quiere ver.  
―Acaba de despertar –le explica Gwain poniéndose de pie―. Voy a buscar a Gaius.  
―¿Cómo estás? –le pregunta el príncipe al convaleciente cuando se quedan solos.  
―Cansado y hambriento.  
―Has estado inconsciente casi un mes.  
―Lo sé, Gwain acaba de decírmelo. ¿Cómo está todo?  
―Bien, bien –el rubio se acerca hasta la banqueta en la que había estado sentado Gwain y se acerca en ella arrimándose a la cama―. Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. No tenías que venir y ayudarnos, ni enfrentarte a Morgana y Morgause, pero lo hiciste y te estaré siempre agradecido por ello. No esperes ningún gran gesto de parte de mi padre, ya sabes como es; pero ha prometido que dejara a los druidas en paz y que si quieres volver a Camelot puedes hacerlo.  
―Los druidas y los brujos no son malas personas, que haya unas cuantas manzanas podridas no significa que haya que tirar todo el cesto. Me alegra haber ayudado a que tu padre viera la diferencia.

Arthur asiente con la cabeza lentamente, quiere disculparse por todo lo que dijo y que no sintió; pero ahora, como en aquella cueva en la que se reencontraron, las palabras no le vienen a la boca. Así que se pasa la mano por el pelo y sigue hablando de cosas que no son lo que realmente le quiere decir.

―Morgause está muerta, le hicimos una pira funeraria a las afueras de Camelot, creo que fue por Morgana más que otra cosa ¿Sabes? Por eso de que era su hermana y tal. Creo que mi padre sigue teniendo debilidad por ella, es como si no se creyera todo lo que nos ha hecho, como si pensara que estaba siendo engañada por Morgause y que nada ha sido culpa suya.  
―Los padres no quieren ver lo peor de sus hijos.  
―Pero aun así… Morgana lanzo un dragón contra la ciudad. Un dragón. Nadie la obligo a eso, a que mandara matar a toda esa gente… Estuvo a punto de matar a mi padre, dos veces. Y aun así él la encierra en una torre en vez de en las mazmorras y va a visitarla… como si pensara que no es más que una cría a la que le de miedo salir al exterior –Arthur está frustrado con su padre, Merlín lo nota en el tono de su voz y en que no deja de mover los brazos y las manos, no puede tenerlas quietas ni un instante; pero Merlín no sabe nada sobre padres, no tiene ningún consejo que poder darle, así que se mantiene en silencio y espera a que el otro termine de desfogarse― ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
―¿Solo una? –le pregunta con una débil sonrisa.  
―El hechizo que lanzaste sobre Morgana ¿Qué era? Porque ha estado gritando como una loca y rompiendo los muebles sin parar.  
―Es un hechizo muy poderoso. Me gustaría haber evitado tener que usarlo. Lo que hace… ha atado sus poderes.  
―¿Atado?  
―Bloqueado. No puede usarlos, no puede llegar hasta ellos para invocarlos.  
―¿Se los has quitado?  
―No se pueden quitar. Morgana es una criatura mágica, igual que yo, la magia forma parte de nosotros es como un brazo o una pierna. Están ahí; pero no puede realizar ningún hechizo con ellos.

Arthur asiente en silencio, no entiende mucho sobre la magia; pero ahora es capaz de ver lo poderoso que es Merlín, porque es un icono para los druidas y los brujos. No cree que haya nadie tan poderoso en el mundo como él.

La puerta se abre y Gaius aparece por ella con una taza caliente entre las manos, hace una inclinación cuando ve al príncipe y se la tiende a su paciente para que este se la pueda beber.

―Me casare en unas semanas –le informa Arthur―. Me gustaría que te quedaras hasta entonces, que te quedaras para siempre la verdad.  
―¿Con Gwen?  
―No, con Elena.  
―Es demasiada mujer para vos, Sire. ¿Estáis seguros de que podréis controlarla?  
―¿A caso dudas de mi?  
―No; pero conozco a Lady Elena. Podría quedarme sólo para ver como ella os controla a vos.

Los dos ríen y Gaius piensa que en realidad las cosas no han cambiado mucho entre ellos. Están más tensos, miden más sus palabras; pero en el fondo son los mismos chistes, las miradas de complicidad. No sabe que pasó exactamente entre los dos, que pudieron decirse o no decirse aquella noche en las mazmorras en la que Merlín fingió su muerte, a oído a Gwain decir lo mucho que el joven brujo odia al príncipe; pero viéndoles no puede hacer más que dudarlo. Lo que él ve son dos amigos, que han pasado por muchas cosas, que han discutido y que en el fondo, lo que están es dolidos.

Lo que Gaius ve es a dos jóvenes intentando restaurar una amistad que ninguno de los dos quiere perder.


End file.
